What Is Dopamine?
by MidnightNyah
Summary: "No but seriously. What is love? One person just being obsessed with another one?" Edward has never been in love and is questioning himself. His new career path could make him meet someone special though! EdwardXRoy; Slice Of Life; crossdressing. No alchemy. Based on our twisted modern world.
1. Chapter 1

Another EdwardXRoy fanfiction.

This is more of a Slice Of Life story. It will not be in the world of alchemy that we all know and love. It will be in our modern world BUT I will still use the name of the regions from the manga (and anime). No alchemy and Edward will be a bit OC since he is older and more mature. Plus, he had a tough life without alchemy so hes not really the same anymore. I imagine him as the Edward that grew up in our world and not the anime universe. (oh and Maes Hughes is still alive cause there's no HOMONCULI!)

So if you wanted more action, I'm sorry, this is a love story hue hue~

POV = Point of view. Basically means that we see through the eyes of the character and can see what they are thinking.

* * *

Edward POV.

No but seriously. What is love? Other than that stupid overpopular song... Is it just one person being obsessed with another one? They say that they care for each other but really? All they think is about the other, what are they doing at that very moment, what are they eating and with who they are? Really seems to me like its obsession or even a disease. Disgusting even. I know love is a release of dopamine in the brain but hey, you can get dopamine even from a cheap chocolate bar. I just don't understand how a chemical reaction like that can make you fall to your knees for someone. Some people even say they get butterflies in their stomachs; so, is it not just a reaction from the brain? I don't get why that word is just everywhere, even in songs, in commercials and on cereal boxes. How can people take the word so lightly when they describe it as a powerful feeling?

Don't get me wrong, I do love some people. Like my deceased mother and my little brother. Sure, I do love them. But its more of a family kind of love. I can love friends too. But its not the same as those romantic songs we always hear on the radio or the people who talk about their "significant other". What is so different? When I was little, I did say that I was going to marry Winry but not out of love. It was just a normal thing to say as a kid who didn't know anything of the world. True, one of the first thing our parents teach us when we're little is that you have to fall in love, marry that person and have a big family in a big house. It's the life goal for everyone. But when you get to adulthood, you get to look around you. Some couples just fall out of love and even cheat on their partners. Even if they have kids. Love becomes a routine as the years pass and people are looking for something more exciting. That first feeling they felt with that same person they spent fucking years with. I guess that's what love is too. A feeling you have in the heart. So, is it not just in the head? Is it just not a release of a special chemical?

I'm just so fucking confused but I guess its because I never felt it. At the same time, would I want to feel it? I don't want to be dumb and drool on the shoes of someone else just because of "love". Saying stupid shit like "you're my everything" and "I would die for you". Seriously, who would do that? Love is a stupid thing… Makes people stupid. Even makes some forget they have friends or family they need to take care of. Maybe I'll never fall in love. It would be better that way. I'll keep taking care of Alphonse and bring money for both of us. I want him to finish school and have a real life. I don't have time for someone else and I sure don't want to spend my energy and time to please someone for the sake of "butterflies in my stomach". I can't even spend time on myself!

We hear about love so much in our life that even me, who never was in love could write a stupid and corny love song. Is it a competition? The person who writes the best song or the couple that seems the happiest wins? I don't believe that love can be so white or perfect. Every couple must have downfalls or even disputes, no? Its stupid… Love is stupid… But I never was in love so I don't know. And I kind of don't want to know either.

That was a little of my thoughts while I was walking to get to work. Someone has to bring money to our little family and I sure don't want my little brother to work for it. I want him to have a life that I won't be able to have. I want him to go to school and get a diploma. Be successful which I will never be. Maybe. I'd have to go to school after he finishes his and after he finds a good job. Maybe I'll be able to live freely when he will be able to live on his own. But who am I kidding? You have to work to live. Get money to keep on living. As if love could change any of that.

I get to the back door of the bar where I work and open it after unlocking it. Same changing room as always. Dimly lit and pieces of clothes on the floor and the staff table. Couldn't they be more civilised and pick their stuff up? I go to my own locker and start to put my uniform on.

I look at myself for a bit, make my ponytail once again since it got messed up in the wind outside and rearrange my necktie. This uniform is way too luxurious for the kind of work I do. At least, that's what I think. Long black pants with black leather shoes. White shirt with a black long-sleeved vest. At least I could choose the color of the necktie which is a bright red. There's just too much black. But hey, black is classy and luxurious apparently. I look at myself one last time, faking a smile on my lips. When working with customers, you always have to wear that fake smile to make people see that everything is fine and dandy. Or just to please them because if they're having a bad day, you sure have to show them that you're not. Everything is fucking perfect in my pitiful life, thanks for asking. People seems to buy it. Or maybe I've become a great actor cause no one can see through it.

I start walking in the long corridor. Same wallpaper, same decorations since I've started working. I haven't been working at this bar for a long time but I'm still getting sick of it. It's always the fucking same. Every where I look, nothing changes. I walk to go behind the bar and give a small glance at the customers sitting there, sipping on their glasses of alcohol. Customers never changes either. Always the same regular customers. Why are we dressed so good for them? I'm sure they wouldn't even care if I came to work in my usual clothes.

I tell my co-worker briefly that he can go rest and I take over the bar. That old lady Marnie looks at me the second I come behind the counter and calls me by my name. I hate it. Why must they feel so close to people who are only there to fill their glasses and take their money?

"Edward my boy! Could you bring me another glass of rum and coke?" She asks while handing me her empty one with a big and bright smile.

I give her the best smile that I have, only for the customers, and take her empty glass.

"Sure thing Marnie."

I turn my back to her to put the glass in the sink and start to make another one for her. Orders never changes either. She always takes at least 4 rum and coke before going back home. At least she isn't a problem like other customers that I have. When old Franky takes one too many, he likes to start fights over nothing. I still wonder why we haven't kicked him out or even banned him from the bar. Maybe its because Madame has a thing for him. I mean, he does bring a lot of money on the night that he orders. Oh yeah, pretty much all my customers are old too. Using the adjective "old" must be pretty redundant.

The night passes quite smoothly. Same customers, same orders, same decor, same bottles… My break finally comes by and I go look at my cellphone in the changing room. One text. I open the lock screen and see the text my brother sent me.

"Are you coming home for supper? I made stew."

I smile at the message. A genuine smile for once and I answer him back.

"I'm sorry, I have to work until 2 AM tonight but you can leave it in the fridge, I'll eat it when I get back home."

Just as I send the message, someone knocks on the door. Weird, usually people just come in. I hide my phone in my coat and open the door to see who knocked. I see a large woman with long wavy black hair. I recognise her immediately.

"Good evening Madame Christmas" I sweetly say with a smile.

"Hello Edward" She simply answers "I have a job for you."

I know that look. And I know what she is talking about. You see, Madame Christmas owns the bar where I work. But she also has another company on the side which she hires me when she's short staffed.

She has an escort business.

Usually, only female gets to be escorts but she has one or two guys that works for her and they aren't always available. Being an escort sure gets you a lot of money but working one night a month for a guy isn't enough. Females usually are more popular. So she comes to me instead if the boys are working elsewhere. I know that I am quite good looking, plus I know how to act to not get into trouble in big events. I guess I am a good actor in the end. I did change from when I was younger and started getting irritated over nothing and everything. Plus, I get paid more than working a night as a bartender. I'd say it's maybe equal to working three to five nights as a bartender.

"What is the job this time?" I ask her curiously.

"There's a big event coming up for the soldiers of Central. I already rented out all of my staff for this event but I would need one more."

"You know I would say yes anytime for you Madame" I say sweetly. I want to look good for the owner you know? That's how I got so far in life.

"There's one problem though… If you could hear me out." She said. Even though she doesn't look troubled at all.

"Yes?" I say, a bit hesitant.

"I need a woman for the job and you are my only option."

I can't lie, I got quite confused after that. I look around for a bit, thinking.

"I don't know any women in Centr - "

"I know, I want you to act as a woman" She said as she cut me.

"… Wait… What?" I must've look really confused because I see the littlest of smirk appearing on the corner of her lips.

"I rented all the girls and boys that I have." She continues. "You are my only one free for the night and the man who wants to rent you knows that you are a boy. But he wants you to come in a dress and act as a woman."

"No way." I simply say. "No fucking way I'm doing this job."

"You didn't let me finish… You know, the man who wants to rent you will pay handsomely."

I start to consider her offer.

"How much?" I ask.

She then leans forward to whisper in my ear the amount.

It feels as if my jaw could hit the floor.

"Seriously?! He needs an escort that much? He must be really rich!" I can't help myself to say loudly.

"Yes, he does. Now, would you want the job?"

I hesitate for a bit. I'm a man. What man wears a dress? Yes, trans, I know, but I'm not trans. And never will be. But that's a lot of money! I could buy clothes for Alphonse, food for maybe 2 months and even more! I could pay the rest that I own for Alphonse's school, pay rent and the electricity bill. It really is a lot of money.

I start to crunch the numbers in my head. It would even leave a bit of money for myself. I do have a lot of debts… I have a payment due soon too… And if I pay it, I'm afraid I won't be able to buy groceries for the rest of the month… I can't refuse… I just can't!

"Okay… I'll do it. When is the event?" I reluctantly ask.

"In four days. Do you think you'll be ready?"

"Well I don't have a dress…"

"Don't worry about that. Can you at least walk in heels?"

"If they are heel blocks, yeah…"

"I'll find some. Prepare mentally until then. Remember, you have to act as a woman."

"Yes, I know." As I say, a little pout on my face.

She smirks and then leaves. She sure must be happy to have found someone to rent… Fuck. This isn't going to be an easy job like the other ones. Being a male escort is easy you know? Accompany the girl, bring her drinks and participate in conversations. Being an escort is different from being a prostitute too, you don't have to sleep with the person who rented you. It's even taboo to sleep with a client. But what about girl escort? What do they do? They surely don't bring drinks to their clients. I'm sure they don't lead the conversation either. What if someone wants to touch me? Yes, there are perverts like that anywhere. I'm pretty masculine though, will someone really try to touch me?

I hear my name being called out at the counter. I go back to work but can't get the fact that I will be a woman for a night. How do women act naturally? How do they act when they are in big events? Fuck… Should I have really said yes to Madame Christmas? I really need the money though…

* * *

First chapter done.

Tell me what you think by leaving a review, I would be happy to answer you or just take the critique.~


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to post the second chapter now (one day after i published the first one) because I feel the first chapter was kind of... Incomplete without it.

But I still don't know how often I want to publish them. I feel like a week is way too long of a wait for one chapter.

Enjoy~

* * *

Roy POV

Concept of love is just that. A concept. An abstract representation of… Something. So abstract in fact that no one really gets it or can even explain it. Sure when I was younger I had girlfriends who I "loved" and "cared for" but I never thought it would go so far as something that would last for a lifetime. Being in a relationship for a lifetime is way too long for me anyway. I have other goals in my life. Like being the General of the Army. Sure I may be too young for this now but eventually it could be a possibility. If only Hughes could stop berating me about getting a wife. What is so good about having a wife? They get so dependant, always asks you for your money and gives you a curfew to come back home. Can't even have a relaxing evening with friends without them texting or calling to ask where we are or with who we are. Women really are something else.

Don't get me wrong. I do love their company. Only for one night. After that, I need to take a breather. They can be so time consuming and energy draining. Always talking about nothing and fantasying about non-existing rumors. Or maybe those are the kind of women I'm attracting. Those women who looks good with their jewelry and makeup. But have nothing in their little pretty head. Smarter girls can be pretty too… But they always have something running in their minds. Always hiding something or are plain crazy. Or they have issues like a still attached ex or has mental illnesses. Anxiety. Depression.

I have been in love when I was younger. But it was so long ago that I don't even remember how it feels like. I don't even know what love is anymore. And I sure don't believe in "love at first sight". Those thoughts are for people who are still naïve, innocent and doesn't even know about the real world out there. How morbid and cruel this world can be.

Sure, Maes and Gracia are a beautiful couple. Their daughter is a sweetheart too. Everything that goes down between them, he keeps it a secret. I'm sure their couple isn't all pink and fluffy. If it was, he wouldn't come to work sometimes with dark circles under his eyes. Gracia does seems like an interesting woman and I'm glad that they get along well with each other. But it still doesn't explain the fact that he keeps on harassing me about getting a goddamn wife!

Those were my thoughts as I was standing in the corridor and staring blankly at a poster hanging on the wall. Talking about the devil, here he comes. I can see him in the corner of my eye. He's walking calmly to stand beside me, looking at the poster that I am staring.

"Are you excited about this?" He asks while pointing at the poster.

It's a poster about an event coming up in four days from now. All higher ups are invited to come so, surely I must go too since I'm Colonel.

"Not really. I wished I could go home earlier on that day." I reply.

"You know. It's going to be like ball. Maybe you should invite someone… Like your future wife." He smirks at me, passing by what I just said.

"You know; you really are something else Maes…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, are you ever going to stop screeching in my ears about getting a wife? I don't need one. Not with the job that I have."

"I' not screeching and I don't see what's wrong, I have plenty of time with Gracia and Elysia after work. You can do it too. You know you can leave some of your work to your subordinates. You don't have to do it all yourself."

I do have this bad habit. I like doing all the important documents myself. I'm just scared that my subordinates will make an error somewhere and I'll have to do it all over again. You are never better served than by yourself. Is that what they say?

"You know how I feel about that Maes." I simply say, my eyes still on the poster.

"You should learn to trust people more."

Easier said than done. He then whispers to me.

"You know; I'll never stop harassing you until you get a wife."

I feel the anger building inside me but I stay calm. I'm always calm. Or at least, I try to be. And I suddenly get an idea.

"If I invite a woman to this event, will you stop?"

A smirk appears on his lips. Not the good kind of smirk.

"I'll stop for about two months. Is that good for you?" He asks.

Two months. It's better than every fucking day.

"Fine, I'll get a woman to go with me. If only you can leave me be for two whole months."

"It's a promise!"

His smile is genuine this time. Without malice. I finally take my eyes off the poster to look at my pocket watch. Shit, my break is already over and I got nothing done. I walk over to my office after saying 'see you later' to Hughes and I sit down.

I look at that pile of paper and documents on my desk and let out a sigh. It's going to be a long day and I don't have time to spend on the phone to talk to other women. Who would I even call? Who could I invite to this event? I can't meet someone new in four days and ask them to go with me.

Hawkeye? No, she would just watch my every move the whole night and take great attention to what I say. Plus, I don't know how she would act if I asked her. I'm guessing, violently. She sure is something else… Angela? No, she's only tolerable when we are both alone. She can't stop her mouth and start rumors. Naomie? No… That woman is just going to stalk me for another month if I invite her. And I can't ask Ruby either, she's going to ask me to give her money again and will ask me what I'm going to buy her as a birthday present. I don't even know when her birthday is and she still asks me!

I put my forehead on my desk. Think Roy, Think! There must be someone! I don't want Hughes to harass me even more because I didn't find anybody! I just know him. He will harass me even more if I don't anyone. I turn my face over my documents and something catches my attention. The name on that document… Christine… It makes me think of my adoptive mother the second I see it. Thinking about it, she owns a bar and an escort business. That's it! I'll call her. I pick up the phone and hesitate a moment. What if someone is listening? Fuck it, I'll still do it. I'm kind of desperate at the moment. I dial her phone number and hear the tone ringing. After a few seconds, she picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Madame Christmas."

"Who is this?"

"It's Roy…"

"Oh, I see. So how are you?"

Smart woman. She must know that I'm calling from the military base. No one actually knows that she is my adoptive mother and really, who needs to know? I like keeping my personal life… Well… personal. We talk about nothing for shorts minutes and finally she asks me.

"So, why did you call me? There must be a reason cause you never do."

"Actually, we have an event coming up at the military base in about four days."

"I know, I already rented all my staff for this event."

Shit… She knows why I'm calling. Sometimes, I feel she is too smart and knows me too well. Well she did raise me…

"Are you sure?" I ask. "You really have no one?"

"Well… I do have one on standby but…"

"But?"

"He's a boy. He's the only one that I have left."

I start to bite my lower lip. I did say I was going to bring a woman to the event… Not a boy. How is Hughes going to react if I bring a boy?! He's probably going to say something on the lines of 'I wanted you to bring your future wife! You can't have kids with a boy!'. Fuck… I finally reply.

"I really need a woman Madame Christmas."

"Well… He is quite feminine. He has long blond hair, long eyelashes and is smaller than you. If I find the right dress, I could even hide his muscles and teach him a few things about being a proper lady."

I start to hesitate. At the same time, I don't really have a choice do I?

"Are you sure he could make a good escort?"

"He is quite the good actor. You'll see when you meet him."

"I don't really have the time to 'meet him'. You know I am quite busy with work."

"Then, you should just trust me. But it will cost you."

I sigh. Well, I did know what I was getting into. I reply to her.

"If I can get a seemingly 'female' escort in four days, I'll pay for it."

"Good! I'll send you the details of payment by email, is that alright?"

"Yeah."

We talk for a short while. I tell her what kind of dress I want 'him' to wear and other stuff. We finally say good bye and I hang up the phone. I grab my documents and start to work.

Thoughts are spinning in my head though. Am I really going to a military event with a boy? Since she called him a boy, he mustn't be really old… I forgot to ask her his age. Plus, I know men with long blond hair and they are pretty manly. Will he really fit into a dress or will he still look like a man? A weird boy with a dress… Fuck… Shit… Why did I agree with Hughes? Oh right. Because I want him to get off my back for once in his lifetime! He's going to grow gray hair before me if he keeps it up. Since I passed my 30s, he became more and more insistent on that fucking line: 'get a wife!'. Even if I tell him I don't want to or tell him I don't have time or that I have a different goal in life, he never listens. He even made blind dates for me, he texts me in the evening and even sends me emails! And when he's out of the city, he calls me. I really can't win with him… But he's still my best friend.

I've had him as a close friend for years. He's the only one who knows everything about me since we grew up together. Even if he can be a real eyesore, he's still really important to me. It doesn't look like it either but he can be very bright and make better judgements than me. Better decisions too. Even if he's a pain sometimes, I'll still keep him close to me.

I stretch before continuing my papers. I trust Madame Christmas. I hope that boy will be better than my expectations. I continue writing on the papers, putting that matter in the corner of my mind. I can't work if my head is loaded with question of the sort. I suddenly hear a sound coming from my computer. I see the email Madame sent me and I open it…

That's a lot of money.

* * *

Edward POV

2 AM. I start picking up the mess the costumers did. Put the chairs up on the tables and sweep the floor. By the time I get out of the bar to lock the doors, it's already 2:30. I start walking to get back home while looking at my feet. The fact that being a woman for a night still didn't leave my head. At least it didn't obstruct my work. I finally get home. 2:47. I hear some music coming from the living room. Maybe Alphonse fell asleep in the sofa? I take off my shoes and my red coat and go in the living room. As I thought, he's there, but he's not sleeping. Watching TV with a blanket over himself. He looks really small like this. I remember when he was a kid and did the same thing. I finally come closer and calmly say.

"What are you doing still awake at this hour?"

He brings is bright amber eyes on myself and smiles.

"Sorry brother. I couldn't sleep."

"Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Yeah… But I wasn't awake for a long time! I swear!"

I pout a little as I look at him. I'm the big brother so I have to take care of him, no? He gets up and leave the blanket on the sofa.

"Are you hungry?" He asks.

"I'm starving." I answer. "There's not a lot of food at the bar… Only nachos and olives."

I make him laugh a bit. Seeing my brother with a smile is really the best feeling I can have at the moment.

"I'm sure they have other things, it's a bar!"

"Yeah… They have alcohol." I answer as I shrug my shoulders.

"I hope you won't become an alcoholic with that kind of job, brother." He says as he goes to the fridge and gets the stew that he made way earlier.

"Not a chance, I can't drink on the job. Madame Christmas orders cause she wants professional employees."

I watch Alphonse as he serves a portion of the stew in a bowl and puts it in the microwave.

"It doesn't look like the most 'professional place to work at though…" He answers.

"I know. But at least I can bring you food and pay for your education."

I see him wince. Did I say something I shouldn't have?

"You know brother. Maybe I could get an evening and weekend job. I feel bad that you have to pay for everything yourself."

Oh, that's why he winced.

"Alphonse. I know you. You'll get a job, start thinking about your coworkers and if you're doing your job correctly or even if you didn't hurt another coworkers feeling. You think about other people too much and it makes you have anxiety attacks. You should just concentrate on your classes and homework."

"But – "He starts but I cut him off.

"No buts! Plus, if you work that much, you'll be too tired to even want to go to class. I want you to have a bright future, a job you like and make lots of money. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay…"

He opens the microwave but I grab the plate before he does. He looks at me and I simply reply.

"Now go to bed! You have school tomorrow!"

He salutes me with a hand on his forehead like an officer and answers.

"Yes sir!"

I smile a little as I watch him go to his bedroom. I go back in the living room and start eating as I watch the TV blankly. Yes, we don't even have a table to eat on so we just eat in the living room. And that salute that he made only made me think about the military event I'll have to take part in. I don't really want to say it but… It really is bugging me. I finish eating, clean up a little and go to bed.

After turning in my bed for long minutes, I realize, I can't sleep. I sigh as I reach for my phone and notice a little light blinking on the corner of the screen. I open the lock screen and see that Madame Christmas sent me a message. It's only a link and I click on it. Yes, I click it without asking any questions because I trust her. She's my boss, why would she want to ruin my phone? I quickly see that it's a video. A video about how to act as a woman. Even the title is bluntly written as is. I sigh and I tell myself: why not. I can't even sleep so let's be a little productive.

So, laying in my bed, my phone in my hand, I watch the video and slowly starts to fall in a deep sleep.

* * *

More dialogue in this chapter which makes things more interresting? I hope you liked it cause in the end, I'm only writting this for my own fun hue hue~ (reviews are a bonus)


	3. Chapter 3

Soon.

* * *

Edward POV

The event is tomorrow. I watched the video Madame Christmas sent me every time I had free time. I even watched it on repeat when I woke up every day and before going to bed every night. Lucky me, Alphonse is at school during the day when I wake up and is sleeping when I get back to work. I think I'm getting pretty good at pretending to be a woman. Be delicate with everything, have a gentle smile, make them puppy eyes too.

I put my red coat on and start walking to work. Weather is starting to warm up. I'll be able to dump this coat soon and I'm pretty happy about it. But I still hate it when it's too hot. I basically hate Summer and Winter. I hate when it's too humid too. I really can't win.

My gaze gets caught on the park that I'm passing by. A couple is sitting there. The man has an arm wrapped around the woman's shoulders and both are smiling and talking. Normal people would think that it's 'cute'. I think it's disgusting. Go get a room! Why do that in public? It's not respectful. Many couples don't do respectful things either. They kiss in front of everyone, making them feel awkward. They hug and act as if no one else is around. I sigh and continue walking.

I arrive to work and as usual, I come in from the back door and start changing to get into my uniform. Take a quick look at myself in the mirror, rearrange my ponytail, and look for my tie. My bright red tie. That is gone. I start looking around and I see it nowhere. What the fuck? Did someone steal it?! I finally sigh after looking up at the clock and take the black bowtie that was left on the staff table. I look one last time at the mirror and make a pout. That's way too much black! Anyway, I leave the changing room and go behind the counter. I see old Marnie sitting on the other side and prepare myself mentally to make another rum and coke, only to be halted by one of my coworkers.

"Yes?" I ask

"Madame Christmas wants to see you." He answers. "She's waiting in the back store."

I can't help but have a little smirk on my face. I can get away from work for at least five minutes! I don't know what the Madame wants but it's still better than hearing Marnie's old stories about her husband. I leave my coworkers and go to the back store. As I enter, I see her standing there and looking at the bottles that we have in stock. I don't know if she noticed me so I start speaking.

"Why did you wanted to see me Madame Christmas?"

"Did you watch the video I sent you?"

"Yes, I did ma'am. I watched it everyday since the day you sent it to me."

"Good! Let's see if you practiced enough."

"Uh… How?"

"Just follow me" She says as she walks out of the back store.

I follow her. We end up outside and she goes in her car. Beautiful black Mustang. Now that I think about it, her last name is Mustang isn't it? Fitting. I'm concerned though and get closer without getting in the car.

"Madame, I thought we were going to stay at the bar?"

"Well I can't make you try the dress at the bar! What are the other employees going to think?"

Touché. I finally step in the car and get comfortable. She starts the engine and soon enough, we're on the road.

"What about my night of work at the bar?"

"I called someone else to replace you. I want to make sure that you're ready for tomorrow."

I wince a little but finally give up and watch the road. At least I'm doing something else than serving alcohol to the same regulars. After a short time, the car stops in a parking lot. We get out and I take a look around. This looks kind of close to my apartment. She waves her hand for me to follow and I do just that. We walk to the entrance and we go inside. I can hear someone talking in another room but I follow Madame Christmas movements and take off my shoes and my coat. The house looks a bit small but cozy. Just enough for one person. Well, I think she lives alone. She doesn't have a ring so she mustn't be married. She then goes in the living room and I go after her. I see another woman talking on the phone and lying beside her, a dress. I can feel my anxiety just bubbling up inside me just looking at that dress. Christmas finally speaks to me.

"This is your dress." She says as she hands it to me and points at a door. "Go put I on."

"Like… Right now?"

"Well I'm not going to wait forever!"

I pout while looking at the dress and finally takes it and go in the bathroom. I start to undress and take a look around me. Small bathroom. At least it does have a bath and not just a shower. I can see the counter is just over encumbered with makeup, hair products and soaps. She definitely lives alone. I finally get in my underwear and start to put on the dress. It is a nice marine blue and has laces in the back to make the bust and the waist more evident. It is pretty long too but my heart skips a beat when I see that it is opened on the side to show the leg. I finally calm down when I see that it's opened on my right leg and not my left. I would've hated people to just look at my prosthetics. And yes, I do have prosthetics. One on my left leg and my right arm but I can hide them pretty well with a fake skin. But even with the fake skin, we can still see very well the metal base attached on my shoulder and on my thigh. Only when I'm naked though. I try to reach the laces in the back but don't know how to tie them. Why the hell would women buy dresses they can't even put on by themselves?! I sigh and finally come out of the bathroom. The two ladies look at me and I could feel as if they were watching their prey. I can feel my cheeks getting warmer as I blush. Madame Christmas finally speaks up as I feel like an eternity passed.

"Told you he would be as pretty as an angel."

The other woman talks after her.

"Maybe not an angel… But after I'm done with him, he sure will look like one."

"A… what?" I reply, confused.

"Just sit down here and let me take care of you!" Says the stranger with a strange grin on her face.

What did I get myself into…? I finally come closer and sit down by her on the sofa. She turns my head so I face her and she starts looking at me. Or I should say, staring. It's making me uncomfortable but I keep my gaze on her. I can't show her that I'm embarrassed! I still have my pride! Plus, she has beautiful blue eyes. Long blond hair. Overall, she's just a pretty lady. Maybe she's one of Christmas's escort. She finally smiles at me and grabs a little bag. She opens it and I can see tons and tons of makeup.

"Wait." I say as I want to stop her. "Are you really going to use that on me?"

"What? You think you're going to a party without makeup? I'm sorry but your face is too masculine for you to just appear in a dress in front of people!"

Okay… She's right. So, I let her make her magic on my face for the next hour or so. I really shouldn't call it magic. She's using sticks and puff balls on my skin. Girls are weird really… Putting all this stuff on themselves to look more 'pretty'. Aren't they as beautiful without it? I think I like the more 'natural' look. When she finishes, she unties my hair and let them loose on my shoulders and even brush them as she wants them. She then picks up a mirror and let me see myself and, honestly, I couldn't even recognize myself! I really…. I really looked like a girl! How did she do that?! I think she could see my confusion because she says.

"Power of contour baby!"

"Power of… What?" I reply, still confused.

"It doesn't matter." Says Christmas. She was sitting in a lazy-boy in the corner of the room, smoking her cigarette. "As long as he looks like a woman, I'm happy. You'll have to recreate that look tomorrow too Nica."

Nica? What an unusual name. I guess it's just a nickname and leave that thought floating in my head as Nica answers.

"Yes ma'am! You know I'm a specialist!" She laughs a little. She seems way too happy for nothing.

"Edward." Says Christmas. "Do you think you could talk a little higher for the night?"

I pull off my best 'feminine' voice and answer.

"Yes ma'am." I can see the surprise on both their faces, which makes me smirk in return.

"Good… Let's practice your walk now."

She flattens the rest of her cigarette and gets up to go fetch the heels that she… I think… Bought for me. Beautiful black block heels. I put them on after looking at them and I get up. I start walking in front of them pretty easily but I can see Christmas doesn't look too happy.

"You sure can walk in heels… like a man."

"What?" I ask.

Nica answers me.

"You know… Women when they are in heels, they like to walk and show their hips."

She then gets up and start walking in front of me, balancing her hips from side to side while shouting 'bang bang bang' at every step. Is she serious?

"That's… Way too much." I say.

"He's right. But you can do it with less exaggeration Edward." Answers Christmas.

Another hour passes as they are trying to make my walk more… Femininely. It takes a while. Seems like forever to me but I finally get the hang of it. How can a woman walk like this all the time? Their hips must hurt so bad at the end of the day. But at least, I finally got it. It's basically just putting one leg in front of the other, not like I normally walk. People usually walks with their legs in straight lines on each side which makes the whole body just look tense or stressed. Actually, never mind. It's just embarrassing thinking about this.

After that, we spent some hours just speaking about how a woman talk and acts. How she holds stuff and smile. Stuff that I already learned by watching the video Madame Christmas sent me so that was pretty easy. Doing it live with people looking at me was more difficult though. Embarrassing even. That's how I would describe this whole night. Embarrassing.

Lastly, we put everything that I learned and just practice and practice until I feel dead inside. Around midnight, Christmas finally tells me.

"I think we are done here. I think you'll do a great job tomorrow."

I smile a little. Finally, I'm done! But she continues to speak.

"Take those heels with you and walk home in them."

I lose my smile.

"What?" I reply. "But what is my little brother going to say when he sees me in heels?!"

"Edward! It's midnight and he has school, it's Friday tomorrow!"

Okay… She's right. But there's no guaranty that he won't be up!

After a while of arguing, she takes my own shoes, hides them in her closet and locks me outside the door. I'm still wearing the heels and she tells me to come back the day after in the evening. I'm baffled. I look for a moment at the now locked door and finally walk home. As I walk, I try to pull my pants down as much as I can to try to hide the heels but they are so tall that it doesn't really work. I'm lucky there's no one outside. And since there's no one around, I finally give up and walk as they taught me. Femininely.

* * *

Edward POV

I arrive at Madame Christmas's house the next day. I watch my cellphone. 4PM. I think I'm a bit early but it should be okay… Right? I knock at the door and Christmas opens it not too long after. I come in and I see Nica is still there. I dress up, she puts makeup on me and Christmas put fake… Breasts on me so that it looks like I have some. It's mostly plastic and is pretty heavy but I should be okay. It's only for one night.

Do you know how much time it took for me to be ready? 2 hours. 2 WHOLE HOURS! Do girls always do that before they go out!? This is crazy! I just can't wait to get outside and I finally do when everything is finished. I get out, take a deep breath and see people looking at me from afar. Fuck… I forgot how tonight is going to be so embarrassing for me. What if someone recognize me?! No, it should be fine… I have like two inches of makeup on my face. The only person who could recognize me would be my brother and he told me he was going to a friend's house tonight. It should be fine… I just have to… Act like a woman…

I follow Madame Christmas and sit in her car. She was kind enough to take me to the military base. I'm quite happy because I would have to take the bus and I sure don't want people to stare at me on the bus! I look calmly as the road go by. Just trying to clear my mind. Everything will be fine right? And at the end of the night, I won't have money problems for some months. Just for that, I have to give it my all. For the sake of my brother mostly.

I see the big grey building on the distance and I can feel the stress building up even more inside me. Everything's going to be fine! No one's going to find out I really am a man! The car stops in front of the building. There's a lot of people. A lot of them are in military uniforms too. At least with my marine blue dress, I'll fit right in with those same color uniforms. Maybe that's why Madame Christmas chose that dress. The color is the same as the uniforms which is going to make me almost incognito. Or is it the man that bought me who picked the dress? I can see that the woman next to me is also looking around. She must be looking for my partner. She finally speaks to me.

"The man you'll escort tonight is named Roy Mustang. He is a Colonel dispatched here in Central and he is a bit taller than you and has short black hair."

Sounds pretty normal to me. This makes me at ease a bit. Only his rank makes me stress. Since he's a Colonel, aren't we going to be a bit in the center of the attention? Colonel is a pretty high rank… She finally spots him and she gets out the car. I take a long breath and get out too. I walk around the car and I drop my eyes on the man.

She didn't tell me he was going to be this handsome. I mean, I'm not gay… But I can say that he is really good looking. A bit taller than me like she said. His hair is licked to the back so we can see all of his face and he has dark… Dark eyes. Almost black. It's almost eerie. He turns his dark gaze to me and smiles. I can already see that it's a fake smile but it doesn't make him less handsome.

"My name is Roy Mustang. You must be my escort?"

I don't answer right away… He seems familiar. I try to remember where I last saw him as I look in his eyes.

* * *

And at last, they see each other, like they were destined to. What is the furture holding out to them? Only I know nyahaha~

Next chapter is going to be a bit longer~


	4. Chapter 4

Alcohol is included in this chapter so let's say that the legal age of drinking in Amestris is 18 just for this Fanfiction.

~Enjoy~

* * *

Roy POV

I arrive at the military HQ. I only had time to get something to eat before coming back to the event. Maybe I should've stayed and ate at the cafeteria… But I'm kind of sick of always eating the same thing. I get out of my car and look around. Madame Christmas did tell me she was going to send the escort to the Military base with her own car. I look around and finally see her black Mustang. I approach as she sees me and gets out of her own car. I smile at her and I start to talk.

"Good evening Madame Christmas"

"Good evening Roy. I hope you'll have fun at this party."

"It depends on the person you brought with you…"

As I say this, the other door of the car opens but I keep my stare on my adoptive mother as she continues.

"I did train 'her' to be perfect for this night. You just have to trust me."

"Oh, but I do trust you."

The 'girl' comes closer to us and I finally turn to look at 'her'. Just as Christmas said. Long blond hair. Shorter than me. Quite… Feminine… Is this really a boy? The makeup is really well done. I'm totally impressed but I don't show it and smile to introduce myself.

"My name is Roy Mustang. You must be my escort?"

I see him just analysing my face. I get no answer so I say.

"Are you well?"

He finally snaps out of it as he answers me.

"I'm doing fine! My name is…"

Madame Christmas talks for him. I guess he didn't come up with a feminine name for himself.

"Her name is Edna."

I can see the relief on the blonds face.

"Nice to meet you Edna."

"Pleasure is mine." He replies with a nice smile.

His voice is quite high pitched too. It doesn't seem like a man's voice. I start to get confused and lean towards Madame Christmas to whisper in her ear.

"Is he really a boy?"

"He's perfect, isn't he?" She replies to me with a devilish smirk.

She did do an extremely nice job. It's way higher than my expectation. I really thought I was going to look like a fool in front of everyone. Well, I guess the night is going to be pleasing. I finally say good bye to Madame Christmas and she goes back to her car. I then turn my eyes on the blond. He looks tense so I try to make him feel better by saying.

"I don't know in what training you went with Madame Christmas but you can just act as yourself. Don't try to invent another side of you, just say the truth."

"Thank you…" He replies though, not sure of himself.

Well at least I tried. I offer him my arm and he grabs it. We walk through the front doors and I feel something weird. Is he wearing prosthetics? That hand feels weirdly hard… I can't really see though because he is wearing long gloves. So long in fact that it goes under the dress's sleeves. He is wearing long stockings too. The way he walks must be because he has a prosthetic leg too. His walking is really smooth though so I have nothing to complain about.

We continue walking and get in the big reception hall. All the military personnel are wearing their uniforms and their partners are quite well dressed. This event really is something else. It feels too luxurious. Why did Bradley wanted to do a night like this? Maybe I will never know. We get stopped right at the entrance. Soldiers are there and they are looking at… Edna was it? They finally ask him.

"Can we see your ID?"

Now that I think about it, he does look really young. Maybe 16 or 17? Shit, is he even legal? He looks in his purse and gives the ID to the Soldier. He looks at it for a bit, looks at Edna and gives it back after saying.

"Have a nice evening."

Did he bring a false ID? I have to ask him; I can't have him drink alcohol if he isn't of legal age. Before I can even ask him anything, I hear my name being shouted out. I can clearly recognise Hughes voice. He comes closer with a big and bright smile on his face, his wife following him.

"So Roy! Who did you bring on this fine night?" He asks, still widely smiling.

The blond smiles gently and starts to talk.

"My name is Edna, nice to meet you."

"Nice indeed, I'm Maes Hughes."

I can see the curiosity in his eyes. He wants to know more about Edna. He starts.

"So, how did you meet Roy?"

I try to come up with a lie but he's quicker than me.

"Actually, I was sitting at the café by my lonesome and when I wanted to pay, I saw that I didn't have enough money on me. So this gentleman lent me some money and as a thank you, I decided to accompany him to this event."

"That does sound like Roy." Hughes replies, still smiling happily.

I'm actually so impressed. No, I'm stunned. How did he come up with something like that? This boy is really bright. Hughes continues before I can even say anything.

"He does like to make himself more 'gentleman' to better catch his prey." He makes a devilish smirk at me and I frown. Gracia finally starts speaking.

"Maes! Don't say that! What is she going to think about him now?"

"There's nothing bad about a friendly joke. It's okay Gracia." He answers.

She pouts a little while looking at her husband. They truly make a beautiful couple. Edna breaks the silence.

"It's okay really. I don't know anything about Roy but that's why I'm here tonight. I want to get to know him better."

Hughes seems satisfied with that answer.

"Isn't she adorable? Not as adorable as my daughter though!" Says Maes.

Oh no.

"Your daughter?" Replies Edna.

And here we go again. Hughes takes out his wallet and opens it, showing the several and several pictures of Elysia.

"This is my little angel Elysia! Isn't she adorable?! She's the best! Her first word was papa! I wish she could stay this small forever!"

He goes on babbling as Edna smiles awkwardly and Gracia's trying to stop him but to no avail. This goes on for a while and his wife finally pulls him to somewhere else so he can show the pictures to one of his subordinates. I sigh in relief and look at the blond who looks relieved as well. I start speaking.

"Sorry this had to happen. Hughes can be a bit overwhelming sometimes."

"It's okay." He answers. "I'm sure he's a kind man and just wants to show how much he loves his family."

He sure is right. I then see a waiter with some drinks and grab two. I go to give him one but then take it back. I can see his puzzled look and I ask.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 20… Why?" He answers as I look at him, surprised.

"I thought you were much younger."

He pouts. That's pretty cute.

"Everyone says that to me!"

He then takes the glass off my hand and starts to drink it. I then look around and see a table with empty seats and I gently grab his arm to go sit with him. We sit down and he looks at the people around while sipping his glass. He looks more comfortable now at least.

"So, what's your real name?"

He turns his eyes to me. They look as if they are golden. Madame Christmas didn't tell me that on the phone…

"Edward." He simply replies.

So he really isn't a woman. Don't get me wrong, I trust my mother but the makeup is so well done that it still makes me confused.

"What do you do for a living?" I ask.

"I work at Madame's bar as a bartender."

Weird. I think I never noticed him there. He must be new. I don't go often though. The only time I go is to talk to Christmas when I have confidential stuff to tell her.

"Why be a bartender? I'm sure you could get a better job. Not that bartender isn't a good job."

"Cause it gets me money. More than being a cashier or delivery boy."

True.

"Why do you need money that much?"

"I have to pay for my brother's school… And our living expenses."

I kind of feel uneasy. Why does he have to pay for his brother? So I ask him.

"Can't your parents help you pay?"

"No…" He answers.

He left his answer open as if he's hiding something. I see he's hesitant to open up to me. It's fine, we will probably never see each other ever again after this night.

"Well, at least you'll have money for a while with what I'm paying Madame Christmas."

He turns his stare over to the crowd.

"It is very generous of you."

Ouch… That felt oddly cold. Did I say something wrong? Before I say anything else, he turns his golden stare at me. There's something shining in his eyes. I can't quite describe what I'm seeing.

"Your turn, why did you need an escort so badly for tonight? Not everyone has a partner here."

I see… This sparkle in his eyes was curiosity. I don't see any harm in his question so, I guess I can tell him the truth.

"You remember Hughes. He wants me to find a wife and he keeps harassing me about it everyday. So he told me that if I find a date for tonight, he will leave me alone for two whole months."

I can see a little smirk on his lips and he says.

"So, you cheated and got an escort."

"Basically… Yes. You can say it like that, but he doesn't know that."

He supresses a laugh. I can clearly see it.

"By the way." I start. "Thank you for earlier. Lying to him about how we met."

"No problem. I know that a Colonel bringing an escort to this kind of event wouldn't be very appropriate."

Smart.

"So, what is this event for?" He asks.

"I have no idea."

"What? How come?"

"I didn't read the posters"

I look at him as he's still looking at me. He then talks after a short break.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

I raise an eyebrow. That took me by surprise. He continues.

"So there are posters and you didn't even read them? You're spending your money for an escort and you don't even know why?!"

I try to explain myself but he gets up.

"Show me the poster."

"What?"

"I said show me! Come on!"

He grabs my arm to put me on my feet and drags me out of the hall. Once out, he stops and let's go of my arm. There's something in his eyes. Is it determination? It's my first time meeting him so I have a hard time reading him, but he does seem really expressive. I finally obey and start walking in the long corridor. Yes, me. I obeyed at someone and I don't even know why. This boy sure has a strong will. We finally arrive in front of the poster and he starts to read it. I take a good look at him. That dress was made for him to have a slimmer waist and it did work. I can see the stocking going higher on his thigh too from where the dress opens up on the side. Plus, those heels are pretty high. How can he walk so fluently with those on? He must have practiced a lot… His hair is pretty long too. Almost as golden as his eyes. Are those contact lenses? They really are oddly golden…

"No wonder why the decorations are so colorful." He says.

"Huh?" I was in my thoughts and almost didn't hear him.

"It's an event for people who didn't get to see their families or loved ones on Easter."

"Oh… I see."

"And you didn't take the time to read it? Really?"

"I was busy." I simply reply, not really caring.

I see him pouting. I quite like that pouting face. It's kind of cute. Kind of. Because he's a man. I then smirk.

He then crosses his arms on his chest.

"Why that smirk?" He asks.

"I just thought that your pouting face was pretty cute. Even for a man."

I can see him blush. My smirk widens. I could get used to play like this with him. He's pretty fun and has great reactions.

"Shut up." He says as he looks somewhere else, embarrassed.

I want to say something but I get caught off as I see Jean Havoc walking towards us. Funny, I didn't see him when we first got in the hall.

"Colonel." Havoc starts. "I would like to show you something."

He has a paper in his hand. Wait no, it's a photograph. Before I even tell him that we will look at it privately, he turns it around for me to see. Looks like a circle with multiple triangles. There's even a little flame on the top of the circle and… Looks like a salamander at the bottom?

"What is this for Havoc?" I ask.

"We found it at a crime scene. I was wondering if you knew what it could mean."

I honestly have no idea. And out of nowhere, Edward starts to speak.

"It's actually an alchemic circle. Alchemists used them in the past to try to understand the world a little more with science and symbolism. They mostly did it to try to create the philosopher's stone which can turn anything into gold. The flame on top and the salamander are both signs for fire. So maybe someone could've tried to put something on fire but alchemy doesn't even work. It's only another kind of science. Fairy tale science."

We both stare at him as he stares back.

"What?" He says.

"What do you mean, what? Where do you know all this stuff from?" I ask.

"Well I love reading and learning about a lot of different stuff…"

That's… Actually really surprising.

I look back at Havoc.

"So where was that circle from?" I ask.

"We found it in a house that caught on fire… A criminal fire."

I'm completely speechless at this point. How can a kid like that know that stuff and not me? He looks surprised too.

"So… Alchemy is kind of like magic… So, the house couldn't have been caused by that right?" Asks Edward.

"We think the fire was caused by someone that poured gas on the porch and lit it up so, it was totally criminal." Answers Havoc.

I can hear Edward sigh in relief. I need to change subject because this kinds of creeps me out.

"So you have your answer Havoc… Good work."

He salutes us and goes back down the corridor. I then look down at Edward. He seems thoughtful. So I grab his arm and go back to the Hall but we're both completely silent. Could that boy be a genius? Why would he be interested in Alchemy at his age? He sure is strange. But really smart and bright. I'm sure he would be something else in the Army but I wouldn't want him to risk his life. I would want that to no one.

We sit down after grabbing some more drinks and Hughes comes to us with his wife to talk about nothing and everything. Good thing because Edward looked really thoughtful and needed to get his mind of this crime scene.

We talk for a long while. I learn that Edward's brother is named Alphonse and is one year younger and that he is studying to be a psychologist. So, I guess his brother is a genius too. I learn that they both came to live in Central about three years ago and that they live alone. So he was still a minor when he came to live here. Why was a 17-year-old boy trying to find an apartment in the city? Maybe I will never get the answer but it's fine. Maybe we won't ever see each other after this night. I'm just way too curious for nothing. He's just an escort for tonight. But he did surprise me a lot. He has this fire in his eyes that I can't explain.

What I can say is that he really has the will to fight. And is a great actor. Never once he slipped out of his 'lady' act and Maes is really buying it.

I wonder why and how he got that much skill. It's surprising… And almost scary. I'm sure this boy is hiding a lot.

After a good while, people are starting to go back home and the hall becomes less and less crowded. There are still some people just partying, dancing and drinking. They even put the music higher for them. Hughes and Gracia finally goes too so they can get home and pay the babysitter. I turn around and look at Edward.

"I hope you had fun." I say.

"Well… It sure was different than what I'm used to."

"Good. We should get back home then. It's getting late."

"Um…" He hesitates.

"Yes?" I answer.

"I don't have a ride back home. And I live pretty far away…"

"No problem, I'll give you a ride."

He smirks and we both get outside. We get to my car and I start the engine to go on the road.

It is oddly quiet. I look at him on the corner of my eye and see that he is just looking through the window, lost in thoughts. I wonder what he is thinking about when he starts speaking.

"Those people that their home caught on fire… Do you think they're okay?"

"Havoc didn't say. But I could ask him and tell you later."

"You could?"

"Yeah. But you'll have to give me your phone number."

I said it innocently. I promise, I just wanted to put his mind at ease. So, he agrees to it. We arrive at his apartment and I put my phone number in his phone and send myself a text message so that I have his too. He gets out of the car and turns back around to look at me.

"Good night Roy." He simply says and I give him a little smile.

"Good night Edward."

He goes to his apartment. I take a look at it. It's pretty big but there's a lot of cars in the parking lot. Must be a lot of people living inside there. It looks kind of… Old too. Lots of rust around the windows and the red bricks turned an ugly brown with time. I'm sure they aren't even real bricks. Some buildings have those decorative fake bricks on the outside to make them more 'beautiful'. It must be one of those. Before going back on the road, I text Havoc if the family in the burned house are okay and finally go back home. As I'm walking to the front door, I hear my phone, Havoc texted me back.

'The family is okay. A neighbour that lived close woke them up and got them out of the house before there was any casualties.'

I copy and paste the text to Edward and I get an almost instant text back. I take my time to get back in my house before reading though. It is pretty chilly outside. I take off my coat and my boots and finally look at my phone.

'Thank you. I'm glad you kept your promise.'

I don't know why, but a smile appears on my lips.

* * *

Quite fitting to make Edward wear a dress on Halloween eh?

The story really takes off with this chapter (at least, that's what I think.) They will see each other again but some things will happen in between. This Fanfiction really is about two people slowly falling in love with each other and not 'love at first sight'. I hope you'll still enjoy it!


	5. Chapter 5

~Enjoy~

* * *

Edward POV

Days passes by. Working at the bar is still boring as always. Weeks and months go past me. After I sent that last text to Roy, I never saw him again. It was to be expected though since I was only his escort. That night I spent with him was pretty fun… Very different than with my other partners that I had. Hughes was pretty intense but he is a kind man. He could saw when I was overwhelmed and would stop to talk about something else. Gracia was sweet too. She kind of makes me think of my late mother. She has that maternal air about her.

I arrive at work. Get in from the back door and start to change. I look at myself in the mirror, tie up my ponytail and put on the black bowtie. I never found my red tie and never knew what happened to it. Oh well… I get out and go behind the counter. My shift starts as usual. I serve the customers their usual drinks and clean up after myself. During my break, I go outside. It is summer now and the cool air of the night feels great. I sometime feel lucky to work evenings and nights just for that. But its a nightmare during winter.

* * *

Roy POV

I finish working, stretch a bit and finally escapes my office. I go outside and see Hughes waiting for me. He said he had important matters to talk to me and we usually go to the bar do to so. I walk over to him and wave at him. He smiles as he starts to talk.

"Good evening. So, are we going to the usual spot?"

I was about to say yes but then I hesitate. I haven't been to Madame Christmas bar in forever and I wonder if she finally changed the decor.

"You know what? Let's change for once." I answer.

"Oh really? You have somewhere in mind?"

"Yeah. Let's take my car."

We hop in the car and go on the road. I wonder if Christmas will be there tonight. It's been a while since I last saw her. Maybe she got new staff from the last time too. We finally arrive and get out of the car. I check the sign outside and see that it still looks as old as the establishment itself. We finally enter the bar and I take a look around. I'm kind of disappointed but not surprised. Nothing changed in here.

* * *

Edward POV

My break finishes and I head back inside. As I turn in the end of the corridor to go back to the counter, I hear the door open and I look up to see who it is. My heart almost stops as I look at Roy coming in with Hughes. I hide back in the corridor. Roy knows that I work here and that I am a man… But not Hughes! What if he recognises me?!

Now that I'm thinking about it, it wouldn't be bad for me. But it would be for Roy. Hughes going to know that he went to that event with a man. What should I do? Should I go back to work or just call in sick and get out? My co-worker comes in the corridor and looks at me.

"Your break is done. What are you doing?"

"Um… Sorry… I'll get back to work."

Let's just hope Hughes won't recognise me…

I finally go behind the counter and walk towards Roy and Maes.

"Good evening, what can I serve you?"

Roy POV

"Good evening, what can I serve you?"

I look behind the counter and see a blond man and stay speechless. Edward? Shit, I forgot he worked here! But at the same time… Is it Edward? His face is more masculine but that was all because of the makeup. His blond hair is tied up in a ponytail and he's wearing a black vest with a white shirt under it. No… It definitely is him. I remember those golden eyes. No one else has eyes like this in Central. I hear Hughes talk beside me.

"We will take two rums on the ice please."

* * *

Edward POV

"Sure thing" I say as I give my best customer service smile.

I turn my back to them and start making the drinks. Seeing Roy stare at me like that, he definitely knows who I am. Hughes doesn't seem to remember me though. That's good at least. I sigh and finally give them their drinks. They both pay, leaving me a good tip and I take their money to put it in the cash machine. In the end, they are both just customers. I just have to serve them and continue my work as usual. It would help if I didn't feel Roy's stare on my back…

Things go smoothly. I check on them and my other customers pretty regularly. I can see that Roy and Hughes are in a big discussion though. They aren't drinking really fast and are talking quietly so that no one else hears them. Since I'm on the other side of the counter, I do hear some bits and pieces though. 'The robbery that was on Wagner Street'. 'That violent murder on Schmidt Road'. 'Things stolen'. 'Took a lot of time for the firefighters'. They do seem to have a hard job. Coming to a bar only to talk about crimes and horrors. I think Al was right when he said I shouldn't go in the Army. I already have two missing limbs; I don't want to lose more.

They finally get up to leave but I can hear Roy talking to Hughes.

"Go on outside, I need to use the bathroom before we go back."

"What's the problem? Can't hold it in?" Hughes asks with a smirk.

Roy seems to not care because he still goes for the bathroom and Hughes go on outside. Not without giving me another look. He smiles as he waves his hand and leave. I frown a little. Why did he feel the need to wave at me? Roy comes out soon after and comes closer to the counter and looks at me. I get closer.

"Need something else?" I ask.

"Not really… Still have money problems Edward?"

I wasn't sure if he remembered me or not since its been months that we haven't talked to each other… But I see that he does.

"Well, I'm still working here full time… And I still take escort jobs. I guess that answers your question."

I see him reach in his pocket and put paper money on the counter. A lot of money. He starts to walk away and I grab the money and escapes from behind the counter.

"I can't accept that! That's way too much!"

"Just take it. You need it more than me."

Some customer heard me and yells back at me.

"Just take it Edward, Or I'll take it for you!" He laughs as I pout.

Roy finally leaves the bar and I stare at him as he passes the door.

The rest of the night is pretty uneventful. At the end of the night, I start cleaning the tables and mopping the floor. Then I grab the money in my pocket and count. 200$. That really is way too much. I sigh and I go in the changing room. I change to my regular clothes and take my phone to leave a short text to Roy since I still have his number saved.

'Thanks for the tip. I really appreciate it.'

No answers. He must be sleeping. It's not surprising that he didn't answer me right away, it's 2:32 AM. I start to walk to get home and as I'm about to enter, I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pick it up and see that he answered me.

'It is my pleasure. Take care of your brother.'

I smile a little and go inside the apartment. I go straight to bed after I take off my shoes. I still have a hard time to erase that dark stare from my mind though. Why was he looking at me like that? I can't just text him to ask him. It would be just fucking awkward you know… Even if I keep thinking about it, I fall into a deep sleep.

I wake up the next morning and yawn as I get up. I go in the kitchen and see Alphonse cooking something that smells amazingly good. Wait… aren't we Friday?

"Good morning Al."

He turns to look at me and smiles.

"Good morning Nii-san! Are you hungry?"

"Yeah but… don't you have school?"

"Nope! I'm on summer vacation!"

My tiredness leaves my body on those words. Summer vacation! Already!

"I need to make a call." I say as I go in my bedroom. I pick up my phone and call the bar. I need to spend at least one day with my brother for summer vacation! We almost never see each other! Someone picks up.

"Hello?"

Fuck… It's Madame Christmas.

"Hi. It's Edward."

"Yes. So, what is it?"

"Um… I was wondering if I could have the day off?"

She's probably going to be pissed. Probably going to ask me why and scold me because I'm not sick or anything. Maybe I should fake that I'm sick? A cold? Or… Um…

"Okay."

"… What?" I ask.

"I said okay. Go take your time off, you've been working with no break for 16 days now. It's fine, I'll find someone else."

I can't help but smile.

"Thank you! Have a nice day!"

I hang up and go back in the kitchen. Alphonse already finished making breakfast and is putting the food on the plates.

"Let's go somewhere!" I say, exited.

"What? But don't you have work tonight?"

"Nope! Come on! Let's get out today and do something!"

He smiles as he hands me my breakfast.

"Let me think about it." He says as he goes in the living room to eat.

I sit down on the sofa with him to eat and think for a bit. Where could we go? What could we do? I just want to spend time with him! It feels like forever since we've had an activity together.

"We could go at the café to get you a coffee… And then we could go at the amusement park." Alphonse says.

"There's an amusement park?"

"Yeah! It's only open during summer… We could go."

"Sure!"

We finish eating and I run to my room to get dressed and we both go outside. It's sunny and people are walking in the streets around us. It's a bit hot but I don't care, I get to spend time with my brother! We go to the café as he said. I take a black coffee and he takes a smoothie. He likes sugar way too much. I should watch more what he eats… But I can't cook as good as him… We take it slow but not too slow. It's already pretty late since I woke up late. That's what working nights does to you. We then go to the amusement park and do all the roller coasters and rides that Alphonse wants to do. We scream and laugh together. Taking the day off really was the best idea I've had for a while now.

But all good things must come to an end.

We can see the sun setting and I see Alphonse starting to yawn. We're both getting hungry too and the things to eat here are way too expensive. So, we go on one last ride. The Ferris wheel. We sit together and we look at the sun setting as the seat is going higher up. Slowly.

"How was your year at school?" I ask.

"It was good. I got some really good results. I'll show you when we get them by mail."

"Sure thing… I… I'm really happy to see that you like school."

"Don't worry about it Nii-san. You know when we were younger, we loved to steal Dad's books and read them all night long. I like studying and I just want to finish school so I can help others."

I smile as I look at him.

"I'm sure you'll be a great psychiatrist. You're sweet and gentle. Just like all the sweets you're eating all the time."

"I don't eat them all the time!"

"I saw those wrappers in the garbage."

He pouts and I can't help myself to laugh for a bit. He then laughs with me and turn his stare at the horizon.

"I wish you'll get a better job in the future too." He says. "So that you can truly be happy."

"But, I am happy now. I get to live with you and take care of you"

"Nii-san… I know you're not. I've been seeing it for years now. You have that mask on your face all the time. I know when you don't feel fine even though you say it."

"I… I'm sorry… But I just don't want you to worry about me."

"I know. You know I love you Nii-san. And if you have a problem, just talk to me about it."

I smile a little and pat his head. I can't ask for a better brother.

I already have the best one.

* * *

Wholesome chapter. Writing about the brother's bond just makes my heart warmer. There will be more in the future!


	6. Chapter 6

~Enjoy~

* * *

Edward POV

I put on my boots and my coat and go outside. I smell the air while closing my eyes. The air is cool but there's this smell… The smell of snow. I finally open my eyes and look on the ground. There it is, this white drape on the ground. Already?! I sigh as I hate winter and hear my phone ringing in my pocket. I pick it up and see the bar's number on the screen. I answer as soon as I see it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Edward, It's Christmas."

"Oh okay. I was on my way to work right now."

"Actually, I have a job for you so, if you want to take it, you won't have to come to work tonight."

"Uh… What's the job? Escort again?"

"Yes. For Roy Mustang."

I raise my eyebrows as I'm surprised to hear that name. I was his escort last spring and it's now winter! Maybe there's another party?

"Okay… What is it this time? Another military event?"

"There's going to be a party at the military base for Christmas on the 24th."

I think for a bit. We are the 22nd so that would leave me two days to prepare. I think I could make it.

"Is it going to be as much money as the last time?" I ask.

"Yes. Maybe even more if he leaves you a tip."

"And… I have to dress as a girl again?"

"Yes."

I sigh but internally. I don't want Christmas to hear me. But it's still weird that Roy would want me as an escort again. He saw me at the bar. As a man. And he still wants to see me? Whatever… Its good money in the end.

"I accept"

"Good. Come to my house tonight at 8PM."

"Sure thing."

I hang up and put my cellphone back in my pocket. I then hear a voice behind me.

"You're going to dress as a girl Nii-san?"

I jump as I hear Al behind me and turn over to face him.

"Wh... What?"

I got so scared that I didn't even hear what he said.

"I said, you're going to dress as a girl? I heard you on the phone."

I open my mouth but nothing comes out. How do you want me to tell my little brother that I'm going to be an escort for a night?! A female escort on top of that!

"Nii-san?"

"Um… Let's go back inside…"

We get back inside and I finally tell him the truth.

"I'm going to be working for one night as an escort but I have to dress as a girl…"

I look up at him to try to see his reaction. Nothing. He replies.

"Okay."

Okay?

"I mean… You're not having sex with other people are you? Escort is not like prostitutes right?"

I widen my eyes.

"No! I don't sleep around!" I try to calm myself down. "Basically, being an escort means you go to parties and accompany someone. Make their night less boring and talk and drink… It's almost like being a performer but for one person… Or just to make the other person look good with you by their side."

I see him sigh in relief.

"Okay… But why dress as a girl? There's plenty of female escorts out there no?"

"I know… But, I don't know why… I think the guy likes to see me in a dress?"

He looks at me with a weird face and I pout.

"I'm not a prostitute!" I almost scream.

"I know! I wasn't thinking that. It's just… Weird. You're not trans are you?"

"Of course not!"

He laughs a bit and I cross my arms on my chest as I pout. I'm mad now that he assumed as much. I go in the living room to watch TV and ignore him for a while. I'm still mad.

He then proposes that we go eat supper somewhere and that he would pay me coffee. Okay, I'm not mad anymore.

He's on his holiday break so it's just good to spend time with him as much as I can. So, we go get supper, spend some time talking more about my 'escort job' at the restaurant and then I walk him home. It's almost 8PM so I walk over to Christmas's house alone.

I come in after being invited and I go in the living room with her. I spot Nica on the sofa and I sigh. I already know what I'm going to do for the next hours.

* * *

Roy POV

I hear someone knocking on my office door so I tell them to come in. I stretch a bit as the door open and I look up from my papers to see who it is.

"Yo."

Oh, It's just Maes…

"Hello Hughes. What brings you here?"

"I'm on break so I wanted to see you."

He comes closer to my desk and I see that smirk on the corner of his lips. He wants to ask me something, I just know it. Before I say anything, he starts.

"So, how is it going with your girlfriend?"

"What girlfriend?" I reply.

"I saw you about three days ago walking in a bar with a girl."

"Oh, her… It's going bad."

"How come?"

"She brought me to the bar so I could pay for her drinks, get fucking drunk and puke on my shoes."

Hughes winces.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. All that women want is money."

"That's not true! You just haven't found the right woman!"

"You know I don't want to get married Hughes, stop with that already."

He smiles.

"I didn't say anything."

"I know you thought it!" I reply as I look at him with an angry expression.

He laughs a little as he sits on one of the sofas that are in my office and he starts speaking.

"Christmas is coming soon. We're already the 22nd."

"So?" I ask while I look back down on my papers.

"There's going to be a party. You should bring a woman."

"There's no good woman that I can invite and I don't have any intentions of going."

"You have to! Apparently, Bradley's going to be there. You know, you could get a little closer to him if you go. And you would look better if you had a woman by your side."

Why is he so insistent?

"I told you I have no one I can invite."

"What about the blond one? You know, the one you invited in spring. She really looked like a sweetheart. You seemed to like her a lot too."

Huh… I haven't thought about it. Maybe I could invite him again. I did like his company last time and I'm sure with the money, he could get a good gift for his brother. Yeah, I could try that.

* * *

Edward POV

I look at myself in the mirror. Nica did an absolute great job once again. I then take a look at the dress. Bright red. My favorite color. Even if it's a dress, I can't say that I don't look good. Red fits me too well. I finally put a coat on and go in Madame Christmas's car. We arrive at the military base soon enough and I get out of the car. Christmas told me she had other stuff to do so she couldn't wait with me for Roy to come. So, I get out of the car to stand on the curb and I look at her car go on the road and finally disappear. I look around for a bit and see a lot of people. Some in military uniforms and some not.

I finally spot Roy and walk to get closer. He's talking with Hughes and they both are in uniforms. Thinking about it, I never saw him without his uniform. Even that time when he came to the bar, he still had it on. I finally call out his name when I get closer and he turns around to look at me.

"Good evening Edna." He says.

I give one of my best smiles and say.

"Good evening Roy and Maes."

Both smile and we finally go inside. Good for me because I'm freezing in this dress! Before going inside the hall, a Soldier stops us and holds out his hand to me. Yes, I know, ID. I rummage through 'my' purse and get it out with a little card under it. It is a card from the escort business of Christmas. I don't know why but it works. I do give him my real ID so he can see that I'm a male on the card but as soon as they see the business card, they say nothing and just let me in. Plus, I'll soon be 21 so I'm perfectly legal. The Soldier looks at the ID and the card and sends a weird look at my direction. I can see the disgust in his eyes and he finally let's us in. Whatever. I'm probably getting more money at the end of the night than him. His stare doesn't affect me at all.

Roy gets drinks for us and I look at the decorations around the hall. A lot of red and green, fake snowflakes dangling and giant Christmas balls all over the place. I thought it would've been better. Like that last event for Easter. There wasn't bunnies and eggs everywhere! I start to sip my drink after Roy hands it to me and I look at Hughes. I ask him.

"You didn't bring your wife?"

"Sadly, no. She went to see her side of the family with our daughter and since I have to work, I stayed behind. It's okay though cause they come back tomorrow! Right on time for Christmas."

I smile a bit. He sure seems to like his family. I then look at Roy who was also looking at me. He has this strange glint in his eyes. I can't figure out what he's thinking.

"What about you Roy? Are you going to visit your family?" I ask.

"Probably…" He says nonchalantly as he takes a sip and avert his eyes.

That's a lie. I can sense it. He'll probably just spend Christmas alone.

"If only you had a girlfriend to spend it with, huh Roy?" Maes says.

Hello discretion? Does Hughes have none? Roy decides to change the subject and ask me.

"How is your little brother? Alphonse was it?"

I can't help but smile. He remembered, I'm impressed.

"He's fine. He's on his holiday break and we will probably just eat a big stew or a turkey tomorrow for supper. He's a really good cook!"

"You're not going to see your parents?" Asks Hughes.

The thought of my late mother comes to my mind and my smile fade.

"No… It's not that I don't want to, It's because I can't. Plus, tickets for the train are pretty expensive."

I can see the curiosity in their eyes but I don't mind leaving the subject like that. I don't want to ruin the mood by saying that my mother died when we were young and that father left to never return. Maes then changes the subject as he saw that I didn't want to continue and we keep talking about nothing for a while. Someone goes on the mini stage and takes the microphone. A man with a lot of medals on his uniform. He must be important. He then asks the couple to go to the center to dance on this 'special night'. I see on the corner of my eye the huge smile that appears on Hughes face.

"Roy, you should go with Edna!" He says.

I see the mean stare that Roy gives Hughes but he still turns his eyes at me and reaches his hand out to me. I guess I don't have a choice do I? I take his hand and we go to the middle of the hall. He grabs my waist and my other hand. I feel quite awkward because usually, its me that is leading the lady to dance. I put my other hand on his shoulder and we start to dance as the slow music starts. I let him lead even though I don't really like it but I try to enjoy it. I look up and out eyes meet. Even with my heels he still is taller than me but not by much. And no! I'm not saying that I'm short! I'm not! He's just taller that's it.

As I look in his dark eyes, I see something. Some blue? Are his eyes a dark blue? That's surprising, I never saw blue eyes that dark. As we dance, I finally start to relax and just enjoy the moment. Not thinking about nothing. He is quite the good dancer too and I have no problem just following him. In his dark blue stare, I see that he is thinking. About what? I'll surely never know. Maybe another lover? He's not looking anywhere else though… He's just looking at me… Blankly.

We dance until the song finishes and I let go of his hand and his shoulder. I take a look around and see a lot of people. Some of them are staring. No, a lot of them are staring. All of a sudden, I start to feel dizzy and I get a hot flash. I see the concern in Roy's eyes. I guess I'm not looking too good at the moment. So, I just tell him.

"I need fresh air. I'm going outside."

I leave the dancefloor before Roy can say anything to me. I do hear him calling my name 'Edna' but I don't listen and quickly go outside. I get greeted by the smoke of the people who are taking puffs on their cigarettes which doesn't help me and I finally make my way farther. I look around for a bit. These walls are so tall. It doesn't help my dizziness and I just lean on the wall, close my eyes and start breathing more calmly. In and out… In and out… Slowly. Just like Alphonse when he gets panic attacks. After some minutes, I hear footsteps coming closer but I leave my eyes close. I then feel something smooth on my head and I finally open my eyes and look up. Roy is in front of me, He put my coat on my head and shoulders so I don't get too cold and I just don't know what to say to him.

So, I just stare. I look at him and see the little snowflakes dropping slowly and gently from the sky.

"Are you okay?" He asks kindly.

"I… I feel better. I'm sorry. I shouldn't just have left like that but… There was so many people. I just started to feel..."

He cuts me in my train of thought.

"Are you not good with crowds?"

"Usually I am… I don't know what happened… I must've eaten something bad…"

"It's okay."

"I'm sorry." I say again. "I kind of ruined the night."

"I said it's okay." He says, more abruptly.

I feel embarrassed. I feel myself just blushing as I bring my stare down on the white ground.

"Maybe you just need to rest." He says. "Want to get back home?"

"It's not late though… I'm sure I can still stay a while for you."

"It doesn't matter. I didn't even want to come here in the first place. Hughes kind of forced me."

"That's a nice friend…"

I see him smirk and he says.

"He is my best friend after all."

I finally smile back.

"Okay." I say. "I need to get back home. I'm feeling drained."

We walk to his car and I get inside. I finally realise how freezing it is and put on my coat correctly. He drives to get to my apartment. How the hell does he remember where I live?! This man has a quite good memory. We arrive shortly after and I try to speak but he interrupts me.

"Don't feel sorry about tonight. It's not your fault and I just wanted you to get a good gift to your brother."

He reaches in his pocket and hands me money. But after what happened, I don't even have the heart to take it.

"This was awful. I don't deserve it."

"I had fun and you can dance really good. So, take it, I'm not giving you a choice Edward."

I wince and finally take it.

"Thank you…" I say softly.

"Go spend Christmas eve with your brother now. You need it and I'm sure he will be happy to see you too."

I get out of the car and go inside my apartment after saying 'bye' to Roy. Alphonse is there, watching TV in the living room. He hears me enter and turn around to look at me but stay speechless to see in what I showed up in. Bright red dress and black heels. I don't have the heart to just tell him to look elsewhere though and quickly go to my bedroom. Why am I feeling like this?! This isn't fair! I thought I was feeling better but the stare of people tonight… Just hurts me… And I have no idea why! I never felt this before… It's as if people looking at me in this dress just gives me stress or anxiety. This isn't for me! I hate it!

I fall on my bed and starts to take deep breaths to calm me down. I hear Alphonse knock softly on the door of my room but I don't answer. I don't want to see anyone else tonight. After a while, I fall into a deep sleep. I didn't even take the dress off; I just didn't even have enough energy to take it off. While sleeping, I dream of weird stuff and just can't sleep properly. But every time I wake up, I don't remember what was the dream about. They just left me feel empty and confused.

* * *

I still wonder how I should end this story... This is why it takes me so long to post new chapters but at least, I try to stay on schedule!

I hope you still enjoyed this chapter even if it took quite a grim turn... Next chapter will be also grim so be prepared~

You just can't have a good story without things going bad. Just like life, it's never all pink and roses but you still have to keep going. One day, things will get better.

They always do.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward POV

I wake up the next morning and feel as if a truck just passed on my whole body. Several trucks even. I grunt and turn in my bed but feel something pulling. I look down and see the dress still on me. Fuck. I finally get up, take everything off and go in the bathroom to take a long and relaxing shower. I get out after a long while, go back to my bedroom and get dressed. I really feel like shit today and all my movements seems like they are in slow motion. Am I sick? Maybe… I don't think too much of it and go in the kitchen. Al isn't awake yet so I start cooking breakfast. My arm hurts… My hand too… My leg… Just everything. Maybe I caught a cold? Is that why I was feeling so down yesterday? Maybe I should send a text message to Roy…

I hear a door open and Alphonse walks in the kitchen.

"Good morning Nii-san!"

Oh, my head hurts too.

"Good morning…"

"You don't seem too good."

"I feel as if I got thrown down a cliff…"

"Ouch. Just sit down, I'll continue cooking."

"Thanks."

I sit down in the living room and just look blankly at the TV. It is off by the way. I just feel like shit and don't even have the energy to turn it on. It's a shame that I have to feel like this on Christmas day too… Alphonse brings me my plate and I eat with him while he opens the TV and we watch a corny movie. After eating, I just start to drift off into dream land but I get woken up as Alphonse puts a hand on my forehead.

"You should go sleep Nii-san… You have a fever."

"Yeah… Sorry."

I get up as Alphonse looks at me with worry and I soon get to bed. I fall asleep very quickly and my sleep gets very agitated as I make weird dreams. Monsters following me in a dark forest. Red glowing eyes watching my every footstep.

I finally wake up and realise that it's already dark outside. I slept all day… Why didn't Alphonse wake me up? I turn in my bed as I'm not feeling woken up enough to just get out. I start to drift off again but I start to smell something… Smells bad… But It's familiar. I know that smell… Is it… Smoke?

I sit up in my bed as I hear a loud alarm coming from outside the apartment. Is the building on fire? As I try to make my mind up because I'm super confused and don't even know if that alarm is real or not, Alphonse gets in my room and pull me back up. I can't really hear what he's saying but he looks panicked. I finally wake up completely.

"Nii-san, we have to get out! There's fire!"

What the fuck is going on?! I finally get out of the bedroom with Alphonse and I see a bit of smoke hanging on the ceiling but I don't see any fire. At least it wasn't in our apartment. I pick up our coats and grab his hand to get out of the building.

"Wait!" He screams. "I forgot my laptop!"

"We don't have time for that Al!"

As I finish saying that, I can just see a part of the floor in the living room just… Disappear. Flames start emerging from the floor and black smoke comes rising up and making things hard to see or even breath. And I panic. I pull Alphonse by the hand and start to run down the stairs with him. The smoke makes my eyes water and I feel the heat even through the walls. We finally get out, take a few steps back from the building and watch as the fire just eats away at it. I then look at my brother. He has water in his eyes as he watches the fire.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I don't know!"

We see other people leaving the building. Did it just start? How did it spread so fucking fast?! This isn't normal…

"Who in the hell would do this…"

"Maybe it was an accident…" says Al.

"It can't be… When you came to get me, there was already smoke and fire in the living room! This isn't normal and it isn't an accident either!"

I see his tears rolling down his cheeks. Fuck. I went too far. I grab one of the coats that I have in my arms and put it around his shoulder before taking him in my arms. Why did this had to happen to us?! Don't we have it hard enough already?! We finally got an apartment, I got a job and everything was going fine! Why did this have to happen?! As I look up at the flames, I don't see just the flames. I see everything I worked hard for. All the materials I bought with my own money to make our living easier. And here we are again… Back at square one… In the streets… Why did it have to happen to us?!

I'm not sad… I'm angry… I'm fucking mad. As Alphonse is crying in my arms, I look around. Who the fuck would've done this?! He must still be around here no? I see other people crying. People that lost their apartment and belongings. I see the neighbours getting outside to look at the fire and call the emergencies. But I see no one with a match or a lighter. No one with a gas tank in their hands or anything that could be caught on fire easily. Just… Nothing… Maybe it's a good thing because I would've ripped that person to shreds. Fucking shreds. I would've made sure he or she would've never be able to hold their loved ones or even talk to them ever again.

I then hear a squeak. I was holding Alphonse too tight and I hurt him.

"Sorry Al… I… I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…" He wipes his tears. "It's not your fault…"

So we stand there. Stand while looking at the fire as it feels like forever before the firefighters come and start fighting the flames. Ambulances comes soon after and takes care of people that got it worst than us. Police comes and ask us questions. But we know nothing and can't help them at all. My mind is starting to blank again. I don't know what to think anymore…

Then I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pick it up and see that Madame Christmas sent me a text message.

'Merry Christmas.'

For the first time tonight, I feel like I want to cry. Just break down and cry a fucking river. But I can't. I have to be brave and strong for my little brother. So, I call her.

"Hello?" She asks after she picked up her phone.

"Hello… This is Edward… We need help."

I don't know what she could do to help us. But she does know a lot of people. She could still be of some help in the end right? I then tell her how our apartment is burning down at the moment and she makes me hold the call as she calls for other people. After short minutes, she answers back.

"I found somewhere you could stay for a while. It's at my son's house."

Huh… I never knew Madame Christmas had a son.

"It's better than nothing…"

"I'm out of town though so you could get there by foot. It mustn't be a long walk; I'll text you the address. He knows you're coming."

"Thank you Madame Christmas…"

"Oh and Edward, I'll call you when I want you back at the bar. Just take it easy for the next few days."

"Thank you…"

I hang up and receive the address by text message not too long after. So, I take my brother's hand in mine and start to walk with him. We stay completely silent as we walk. I think we need the silence just for now.

As the adrenaline goes down, I feel the fever coming back with force in my body. I have a hard time walking but I don't show it. I don't want to worry Al… I just can't make him worry at the moment.

We walk… And we walk… It feels like forever once again. This night sure is long… We finally arrive at the address and we look at the house.

"This is the house Nii-san?"

"Apparently…"

It's pretty big. Maybe her son has a family? A wife and kids… Are we going to be a bother? I'll get back to work as soon as I can to get money and we will find somewhere else… I will…

The door opens after Alphonse knocks. A man opens the door. He seems familiar… Is that… Roy?

I suddenly feel light headed.

* * *

Roy POV

I finally have a day off. Completely off. Christmas may be the only day of the year when I don't have to stress about work or missions. I sit down with a nice coffee in front of my TV. I put my lips on the border of the cup and my phone starts to ring. Can't I have some peace and quiet just one day in my life?! I finally pick up the phone.

"Yes?" I answer as I think it is one of my subordinates calling me.

"Hello Roy. I know some people that would need a place to live for a while."

Oh. It's my adoptive mother.

"You know I don't keep a kindergarten." I say.

"I know, but you have a big house and you live alone in it."

"True… But it doesn't mean I want people to come live with me."

"Listen Roy. He's one of my employee. It's Edward and his apartment got destroyed by a fire."

"A fire?"

Another one…

"Yes. It is still burning down at the moment but the firefighters and the police are there."

"I see…"

I hesitate.

"Roy, It's cold outside. Take them in your house for at least two days, it will give me time to get back to town and then find somewhere else for them if you don't want to have them around anymore."

"Okay. I can't get them by car since it is at the garage but they can walk. It's not too far for them and it's not too cold outside."

"Alright… Oh and, merry Christmas my son."

"Merry Christmas, Christine."

I hang up and I wait for Edward to arrive. She did say 'them' on the phone, so I guess he is coming with his brother. That's only if he wasn't lying. But he looked pretty honest when we talked together.

After about 15minutes, I hear a knock and I go open the door. I see Edward who looks as pale as a ghost, surrounded by his red coat and his… Brother? Beside him. He has short blond hair and amber eyes. Less vibrant then Edward's but they do look pretty alike. I finally break the silence.

"Come in."

I open the door wide for them, Alphonse gets in but Edward is staggering.

"Edward?"

I see his eyes just turning to the back of his head. Quickly, I get my feet in the snow and catch him before he falls head first. Alphonse turns around and looks at us.

"Nii-san?!"

He comes closer and together, we grab him and get him inside the house. Alphonse takes the boots of his brother off and I take his coat. I pick him back up to bring him up the stairs and into a bed. Alphonse follows me as he looks really worried for his brother.

"He has a fever…" Says Alphonse. "He woke up with it this morning and he slept all day long."

"I see…" I reply. "Get him undressed and under the covers. I'll go get water."

I leave the room and go get fresh water with a cloth and come back in the room. I put it on Edward's forehead to cool him down a little as I look at the blond. Me and Alphonse stay by Edward's side for a while but then I see ash on Alphonse's clothes.

"You should take a shower and go to bed. I'll take care of him. You must be exhausted."

He agrees as I see that he does seem very tired. I give him fresh clean clothes and send him to the bathroom. I wait until he is out to show him another bedroom where he can stay and I go watch over Edward again. He looks like he is sleeping well. As I close the door, I hear my name. I open the door again and see that he has his eyes open. I then get closer.

"Hey… How are you feeling Edward?"

"… Bad."

"You're going to be okay. Your brother is in the other room and my bedroom is right in front of yours. The bathroom is at the end of the hallway if you need it."

"I'm sorry…"

"Why are you sorry?"

"I just feel… Fucking terrible. It's Christmas. I didn't even give a gift to my brother. Now everything that we own must be ashes by now and I get fucking sick… And I come into your house just to be a burden… Happy fucking birthday to me…"

I raise an eyebrow.

"It's your birthday?"

"Yeah… But that's not important… Where are we going to stay now?"

"Don't think about it for the moment. You are welcomed in my house and you can stay as long as you want."

He stretch's his arm and puts it in front of his eyes. I feel like I shouldn't stay here so I get up.

"Thank you, Roy…"

"Just sleep… You'll feel better tomorrow."

And I close the door as I can hear sobbing through it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed~

Even though it was a pretty gloomy chapter haha.


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy~

* * *

Edward POV

I wake up the next morning and I feel… Better? I think the fever went down. I open my eyes and I can't recognise anything around me. I then remember that we went to Roy's house and that… Our apartment went up in flames. I grunt as I turn around in bed. What should I do now? I can't really do anything more than what I am doing right now. I just need to keep working and get back everything that we lost…

I stay in bed for a while. Just thinking about my life. And I start smelling something delicious. Is someone cooking? I then hear my stomach grumble. I guess I'm starving and I didn't even realize it. I finally get up and see that I'm in my boxers. Who undressed me? Roy? Whatever. But I can't find my clothes anywhere. The only thing I find is clean clothes folded on a chair by the door. I get dressed with it even though it's a bit big for me and I get out of the room. I look around and see the stairs by my bedroom. I go down as the smell of food becomes more present and I locate the kitchen on the right and enter it. It is huge! Everything looks new and clean too. I see Roy in front of the stove. He's only wearing a white button up shirt and boxers. I realise that I finally see him without his uniform on. He looks… Still handsome? I feel as though this guy would be handsome in anything. I get closer and talk to him.

"Good morning…"

He looks at me.

"Good morning Edward. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah… Thanks."

I see him serve three plates as I hear my stomach grumbling again. He then takes a cup and fills it with coffee.

"You like coffee?"

"Yeah!"

I get closer and pour myself a cup too. I take a plate and follow him to the dinning table. I sit down in front of him and start sipping on my coffee. This is… Different… I can see Roy is staring at me.

"Thanks for the breakfast." I start. "It has been some years since I last ate on a dinning table. Last time was when I was… 17 I think."

"… What happened? You don't have to tell me but… I'm curious."

"It's okay. I would be curious too. We used to live with our mother in Risembool. Our father has abandoned us when we were very small so we never really had one. When I was 10, we got into an accident. We lost our mother… I lost my arm and my leg and I almost lost my brother but I brought him back to life… After that we went to live with our Granny. She took care of us but when I turned 17, she just couldn't anymore. She never was rich and taking care of three kids was too much for her. With only a backpack, me and my brother came to Central so we could find jobs or just… Survive really."

As I said all this, Roy listened to me. He didn't even touch his plate. Just looked at me. So, I waited for him to say something.

"Life was hard for you two, wasn't it…?"

"Yeah. I wish I could just live in peace. I wish I could just be… Happy."

I see him raise an eyebrow but he doesn't say anything. We finally start to eat and drink our coffee. Alphonse comes to the kitchen and joins us to eat.

"You're feeling better Nii-san?"

"Yeah! I slept like a baby."

"Is your fever gone?"

"I don't know but I do know that I'm feeling better."

He then lifts his hand to touch my forehead. I pout a little because I'm supposed to be the big brother! He doesn't need to do that! I can see Roy smirking which makes me pout even more.

"It dropped a lot." Says Alphonse.

"Good. Now let me eat."

He laughs a bit and we eat while talking about nothing and Roy just listens to us. We finish eating and I look at Alphonse.

"I'm sorry for your laptop. I know it had important stuff in it but I didn't want you to get hurt."

"It's okay Nii-san. We're alive now and that's all that matters. We basically just lost material stuff. We have a roof on our head at the moment, I can still go to school and you can still go to work."

"Yeah, you're right… I'll try to find a new place to live as soon as possible."

Roy then speaks up.

"I don't think you'll be able to find right now. We're on holiday break and people usually move out during summer. I told you, you can stay for as long as you'd like. Both of you."

"Thank you but I wouldn't want to be too much of a bother. We're not going to stay for long." I say.

I feel Alphonse's hand on my arm and he says.

"Let's at least take the time to save some money on the side before finding a new place."

I sigh.

"Okay…"

* * *

Edward POV

I arrive at work and start changing. I look at myself in the mirror, tie my ponytail and arrange my bowtie. With the rest of the money that I had, plus the tip Roy gave me on Christmas eve, I was able to buy some clothes for me and Alphonse. I would like to give money to Roy though since he is buying us food and keeps us in his home. I still need to reimburse my debts and Alphonse's school… I get out of the changing room and get behind the counter to serve the customers…

The night isn't very eventful. I didn't make a lot of tips either. I need a job that would give me more money. Maybe I should get a second job… But I'm already full time here. I would just destroy my sleeping schedule if I did that. I want money, not get sick! The only option I see is becoming a prostitute but that's a big no. I don't want to sell my body, no way. Try to think… Then I see Madame Christmas coming in the bar. She sees me and comes closer.

"How are you Edward?"

"I'm fine. Your son is kind with us… I wish I could repay him."

She smiles a bit. I then ask her.

"Do you think I could become an escort full time?"

"Full time? No. men aren't very popular in this line of work you know."

"What if I become full time as a woman?"

She raises an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? What if someone finds out you're a boy?"

"I'll get by it. I'll just be sure that no one finds out. I just… I really need money."

"Why don't you just take it slow and save up some money while you live with Roy?"

"No!" She jumps at my reaction. I try to calm down a bit. "I just can't live on the back of someone else. I want to be independent. Please…"

She sighs and finally say.

"I'll call you if I can find some jobs for you…"

"Thank you!"

I get back to work. At least, I can make more money by being an escort! I don't really like the idea of dressing as a woman full time but money is money. I hope she can find work for me… I clean the bar at the end of the night and get back to Roy's house. Everyone is sleeping so I get in without making a sound and go in the fridge. I'm starving. I see that there's already a full plate wrapped in saran wrap. I smile and I take it. Put it in the microwave and eat alone. In silence… I'm really starting to hate this. Work late at night and get back home to no one waiting for me. I should get used to it though. I have to… I'm going to live alone one day. Alphonse is going to finish school, get a job and go live his own life. I'll be left behind…

I sigh and continue eating. Is this the reason why people fall in love? Because they don't want to be alone? I can understand that… But it feels as if I always lose the people I love. I'll lose Alphonse one day too… What if I fall in love…? And I lose that person too? Maybe I should just stay single forever. Just… Forever alone.

I'm not hungry anymore…

I throw out the rest of the plate and go to bed…

Just before I fall asleep, I hear my phone. I pick it up and see a text message from Madame Christmas.

'I found a date for you tomorrow night. I'm sending you the phone number of Nica too in case you need makeup lessons.'

I would like to feel happy about this but I know what the work is. I'll have to follow some guy I don't know and make myself interesting. I finally fall in a deep slumber.

* * *

Roy POV

I wake up and put my uniform on after a long yawn. Another day of work… At least we're the 29th. I'll be off in two days. Maybe I could do something special for the new year with the two boys… I go downstairs and make sure to not make any noise. I know Edward is still sleeping since he started to work again. I get in the kitchen and see Alphonse already preparing breakfast.

"You're up early." I say

He smiles at me before saying.

"This is my way of thanking you for taking care of us!"

A little smirk appears on my lips. I'm already getting attached to him and I can see why Edward likes him so much. He's always positive and very helpful.

"You know; I wish you brother was less stubborn. He only took two days off before going back to work."

"I know… He can be quite a pain sometimes. But it's his stubbornness that got us this far. I'm thankful that I can go to school because of him."

"You should give me your number… If you have any problem or something, you could call me."

He smiles. He always smiles so brightly and it's always so genuine.

"Thanks! Let's eat first."

I help him to make the breakfast and we sit down to eat. I put my number in his phone after and I finally go to work. I soon arrive in my office and sit down to begin my work.

I wonder why Edward wants money so much… Does he have a lot of debts? So much that he can't even have enough by being a bartender? I thought being a bartender payed well. A lot more than being a cashier. I just hope he doesn't exhaust himself…

* * *

Edward POV

I wake up kind of late and get up. I get dressed and call Nica. I'll need a lot of help if I want to go to that date tonight. She tells me where she lives and I get there by foot. At least it isn't too far away. I get in after she lets me and she spends the day teaching me how to do my own makeup. It is kind of hard but by the end of the day, I get the hang of it. Enough for me to look somewhat good. I then borrow one of her dress and heels and go for the date.

He's a fine man. President of some company I don't really care for. If he can pay well then, I don't really care. We talk and we meet some new people. I make myself the most interesting as possible. I even invent a side life because I'm scared that if I say that I'm a barmaid, they're going to judge me and the President. I think I left a good impression on him because he offers to bring me back home. I accept but give him a false address. As I was about to get out of the car, he leans in to try to kiss me but I panic a bit and put a finger on his lips. I make up an excuse; he gives me a tip and I get out of the car.

At least things went well tonight. Being a female escort might be easier than I thought. And it's not even 2AM! I walk to the park nearby, change to my regular clothes and go back to Roy's house. I don't want to call it home because I want to find another apartment with Al… I come inside and see light coming from the living room. I go check after taking off my boots and coat and I see Roy, sitting on his sofa and working on some paperwork on his coffee table.

"You brought some homework?" I ask with a smirk.

"You can say that yes. How was work?"

"Boring, as usual… You should get some sleep, it's pretty late."

"I'm almost done. And I'm used to work until late."

"I see…"

I take a good look at him. He still has his uniform pants on but is only wearing a shirt. His hair hides his eyes a bit when he is crouched down like that. Two of his buttons are detached and I can't help myself to look at his chest. He looks pretty muscular. But hey, he IS in the Army. I guess you need to be in shape all the time to work there. I sit down next to him and take a look at the papers. They look like documents on inmates and other Soldiers. He breaks the silence between us.

"You smell like perfume."

"Oh yeah… Sorry… I'll take a shower before going to bed."

"You don't need to be sorry all the time. I was just stating a fact."

I wince a little but he continues.

"I just want you to be comfortable here. If you need anything just tell me, please. I know you are stubborn and don't like to ask for help but I'm here for you."

I'm a little surprised. He doesn't know me all that much and he is still ready to help us like this?

"Thank you…" I say, a bit embarrassed.

He finishes his work soon after and goes to bed. I guess I'll go too since I have nothing else to do. I take a shower and yawn under the hot water. I guess I'm more tired than I thought. New year is coming soon… Maybe I should do something with Alphonse… Maybe Roy too… I want to thank him for everything.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed and please, spend a good rest of the day :)

(Or night, I'm not judging.)


	9. Chapter 9

~Enjoy~

* * *

Edward POV

I wake up and take a look around me. Right… I'm still at Roy's house. I wonder if I'll ever get used to it. I get up, get dressed and go downstairs to the kitchen. I'm just craving for coffee. As I enter the kitchen, I see Alphonse and Roy cooking breakfast. They seem to get along fine. I just stay in the entrance to listen to what they're saying.

"I think I put too much salt…" Says Roy.

"It's okay, I'm sure it won't taste too bad. I'm just going to put sugar on mine." Says Alphonse.

"Sugar?!"

"Yeah! It's really good!"

"You have a thing for sweet things huh?"

"Yeah… Nii-san says that's why I'm so sweet."

He laughs a little and Roy turns around to get something on the kitchen island and he sees me.

"Good morning Edward."

"Good morning you two."

Alphonse smiles at me and we sit together at the dining table when the breakfast is ready. I take a sip of coffee and relax in my chair. Nothing beats a coffee when you just woke up.

"It's New Year tonight. Do you two want to do something special?" Roy asks.

"I have no idea what…" I say while looking at my coffee in my hands.

"Are there going to be fireworks somewhere?" Asks Alphonse.

"Yes. We could go watch them together." Answers Roy and Alphonse just smiles at him.

"That would be awesome!"

"Do you agree Edward?"

"Sure, it could be nice."

We finish eating after a while and I get up to do the dishes. I want to be useful at least… I didn't really help out in the house since I arrived. I couldn't with me being sick and starting work right after. I still don't want to be dependant on Roy though… And I can't feel too at home here. I need to find a new home for me and Al… I sigh a little at the thought and finish the dishes.

The day passes and I feel myself relaxing for once. We are all just sitting in the living room, watching movies on the TV and talking about them. This is nice. I could get used to this. But I shouldn't. I have work to do and I need to survive for both me and my brother. I can't stop thinking about it. It's been worse since we've been here. I need to work more! Maybe on my days off as an escort I could work at the bar… I'll ask Madame Christmas.

As I'm deep in thoughts, I see Alphonse's face in my vision. I look at him questionably.

"We could go to the fireworks now." He says.

It's already this late? I didn't even see the time pass…

"But first, I have a gift for you Nii-san!"

"A gift?"

"Yeah!" He gets up as he goes in another room. A gift? With what money?!

He comes back and put a big box in front of me on the coffee table. It's wrapped up nicely and even has a big red bow on top of it. I look up at him and say.

"With what money did you buy this?"

"Actually, I bought it but he chose it." Said Roy. "We wanted to give you a gift for Christmas and your birthday. And don't blame your brother, I had the idea."

I pout a little. I hope it's not something too expensive… I tear up the paper and open the box. Looks like fabric? I pull on it to get it out of the box. It's a long winter coat. It is a bright red, has fur on the border of the sleeves and around the hood and has a weird sign on the back of it. A snake around a cross. That's pretty edgy… But so cool.

"You like it?" Asks Alphonse.

"I love it." I reply.

He smiles and I leave the coat the on the coffee table to give him a big hug. I really am happy… But I feel so bad… I didn't even give him a gift… I then turn around to face Roy.

"Um… Thank you…"

"It's my pleasure. Let's go see the fireworks now."

I nod and I put on my new coat. We all go in his car and he takes off on the road. I look through the window and think to myself. I can't stay at Roy's house for too long. I feel so bad. Why did they have to buy a gift for me? I couldn't even do nothing for them! I can't… I need to save my money so we can get out… I… I feel so bad…

We arrive on a hill and there's… No one? I start speaking while we get out of the car.

"I thought there was going to be fireworks? Where is everyone?"

"This is the best view we can have with no one around. I don't really like crowds." Says Roy.

I shrug my shoulders and we go on top of the hill. I look down and I see a lot of people. Separating us is a big field and I can see in the middle the people who are preparing the fireworks.

"How did you find this spot?" I ask Roy.

"I found it when I was younger. Hughes wanted a better view of the fireworks and we just found this little hill."

Huh… Now that I think about it, I don't know a lot about Roy. Maybe we should talk more.

We wait for some more minutes. Then we hear the people on the other side of the field starting to count down. Alphonse starts counting down with them with a smile and at 1, the fireworks go off. We lift up our heads and watch the fireworks right over us. Isn't this dangerous? Roy doesn't seem to care. So I just try to relax and watch the show.

* * *

Roy POV

I look at the fireworks. They really put the budget in this year. I then look down and look at the brothers. Alphonse has a big smile while looking but not Edward. I haven't really seen him smile lately. He did when he was my escort but those were fake, I know. It was only to please people around him. Now that he can be himself, I just see something dark lurking inside of him. I know, because I have something lurking too. I'm kind of worried for him. The other day, he was sick but it wasn't because of a cold. It was stress. He doesn't realise now but stress is taking a toll on his body and his mind but I guess he's too stubborn to see it. I should try to talk to him about it. As I look at him, I see his bright golden eyes just light up with every firework going off. It's a shame. He's quite good looking but can't take proper care of himself.

On that moment, while I look at him, I just wish he could find happiness. True happiness.

The show finishes after some long minutes. We get back in my car and I get everyone back home safely. Everyone is pretty tired so we all go to bed. I undress myself and find comfort under my blankets. I close my eyes but don't sleep right away. I wish I could do something for them. I'm already giving them beds and food and a roof. I can't just give them money for nothing. Knowing Edward, he would just refuse too. He already has a good job too. He must make a lot of money with tips. I guess I can just let them stay here for as long as they can to save money… I really don't mind them being here. It's… Fun having company…

* * *

Edward POV

I get up the next morning pretty late. I smell food coming from the kitchen so I get dressed and make my way downstairs. As I enter the kitchen, I hear voices. Roy's and… Someone else. It seems familiar though. I get in and see Roy cooking breakfast and Hughes sipping on a coffee cup while he watches him. I kind of freeze looking at Maes. He didn't seem to recognize me when I worked at the bar. But now will he? I want to turn around and head back for my bedroom but it's too late, he already saw me. He smiles and say.

"You must be Edward right? Roy told me you'll be staying here for a while with your brother."

"Y… Yeah…" I don't know what to say to him.

"It must be good having guests over your house right Roy?"

"It is. I told them they could stay as long as they wanted to. It makes the house livelier."

"I won't be staying long though." I say. "I like Roy's generosity but I can't take advantage of it too much."

Hughes laughs a bit.

"You know." He starts. "If Roy says it, it's because he's serious. Plus, it wouldn't hurt him to just take care of two brothers."

I wince a little.

Roy finishes the breakfast and we sit at the table to eat. Hughes follow us with his cup of coffee.

"We saw you at the bar right?" Ask Hughes.

"Yeah, I was the bartender."

"It must be hard work no?"

"Not really. The only thing that bothers me is that I have less time with my brother, but it pays well so, I can't complain."

"You have a lot of debts?"

"Um… Yeah…" I answer awkwardly.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

He smiles gently at me and I just stare. I don't know how to react to that.

"Leave him alone Maes." Says Roy.

"But I'm curious to know who is living with you Roy!"

Roy sighs as he continues to eat. So I guess Maes really didn't recognize me. Good. We spend a while at the table just talking. Well, more like me listening while they talk about work. Finally, Hughes gets up and before leaving, he leans towards me and whispers in my ear.

"Have a good day Edna."

I freeze and he looks at me with a smirk. He then leaves and I just… I don't know… I feel my body paralysing. He knew it all along! That bastard! Roy looks at me confused but I say nothing. I just take the empty plates and go wash them in the sink as I took control once again of my body. He gets up and leaves to go to the living room. I finish the dishes and go back up to my room. Once there, I call Madame Christmas.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hi, it's Edward. Do you have a job for me tonight?"

"No not tonight…"

"So… Can I work at the bar?"

"The bar is closed tonight. I'll call you when I have work for you okay? Just take it slow."

"I was just wondering… I know I told you that I wanted to be an escort full time but when I don't have a date, I could work at the bar. Please?"

"I'll think about it… I don't want you to overwork yourself either."

"I'm not. I'm perfectly fine." I say as I realise my tone is a bit too harsh.

"Yeah right… Look, I'll call you okay?"

"Fine… If you find an apartment for rent call me too okay?"

"Sure, Have a nice day Edward."

And she hangs up.

I know she's missing staff at the bar. She will give me the hours that I want. I hear Alphonse get out of his bedroom so I go out and say good morning to him.

The day passes slowly and, in the evening, I go in the living room and sit down on the sofa by Roy. He's watching a movie so I stay silent and try to watch it with him.

"Where's your brother?" He asks.

"He went for a walk. I think he will come back soon."

"I see… Edward, why are you being so stubborn about leaving?"

I raise an eyebrow. That sure took me by surprise.

"I can't make you spend more money for us."

"I have enough money for a family of 5. Maybe even more. Money isn't a problem Edward."

"I…"

He takes my jaw in his hand to make me look at his eyes.

"Money isn't a problem." He repeats. "Do I have to drill it into your thick head?"

I just look at him. I don't know what to say. Plus, it's intimidating how close he is. I just stare at his dark eyes.

"I had enough money to buy you as an escort so buying you food is the least of my concerns. I can spend money on food for you and your brother easily."

"O… Okay…"

I finally give up and take his hand so he can take it off my jaw. He then just holds my hand in his.

"I know life has been hard for you and its still hard. But I'm giving you a break at the moment. Take it slow. You can take all the time in the world to save money and pay for your debts and your brother's school."

"I just… Hate depending on someone. I want to live for myself."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm just like that. I feel bad when people are just spending money on me for nothing."

"I'll tell you why then. Because you have a lot of pride and it will feel as if depending on someone will make you weak. But it doesn't. Just stop being so stubborn. You can lean on me."

I bring down my eyes and look at our hands. He's just holding mine gently.

"Okay…" I say. "I'll try."

He smiles a little and I let go of his hand. I… Kind of feel better… I don't know why.

* * *

Have a nice day people~

I hope you enjoyed this little "feel good" chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

~Enjoy~

* * *

Edward POV

Days and weeks and months passed. Alphonse eventually got back to school and I'm still working as an escort. I got enough money to buy myself some makeup and dresses. I know I shouldn't spend my money on that but I can't always borrow things from Nica. I even got better at doing my own makeup and I don't even need help anymore. I don't get out of the house in it though, I go into the park's bathroom which is close from home and change there. It's became a routine but at least I see new people and new surroundings. Not like at the bar. I was really getting bored of the same walls and same customers. I still work at the bar but not as often.

I get in the house and look around. It's not very late… I hear the TV open in the living room and I climb up the stairs to go put my bag in my bedroom. As I open my door, I see Alphonse getting out of his bedroom. He looks pretty upset. I put the bag on the floor and come closer to him.

"Alphonse?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going on? You don't look too happy."

"Um… Well… I failed my last exam…"

"You failed?"

"Hm…"

"Are you going to take it again? Is that exam going to postpone your graduation? You know I can't keep paying for your education forever."

I see him frown as he looks up to me and says.

"What is wrong with you?! All you care about is money and pay your debts and school! Can't you think more about the people around you?!"

I look at him surprised and I don't know what to reply. I've been too harsh with him…

"All you think about is yourself! Wait no, you don't even think about yourself because you're getting sick by working so much!"

"Al… I… I don't have a choice…"

"Yes, you have! Just think for a little and you'll see what else you can do!"

After that he starts to cough and I come closer. Is he going to have a panic attack? I need to help him! But he just pushes me so I can't come closer and he goes back in his bedroom and he bangs the door in my face.

I sigh as I can't do anything for him and I get back downstairs in the living room where Roy is. I sit by him and stay silent but he asks me.

"What happened?"

"Nothing…"

"You don't want to talk about it?"

I sigh again.

"Alphonse is just mad at me…"

"Maybe you should go talk to him."

"I can't… He rejected me and closed the door in my face."

"Hm… Try to talk to him tomorrow then. It's Saturday so he will be here all day long even if you have to work tomorrow."

"Yeah… I'll try."

"You know your brother likes you very much. He just wants the best for you."

"I know. I want it for him too, that's why I work so much."

"You do a lot for him but maybe you just don't spend enough time with him."

"Well it's not my fault I sleep when he goes to school and he sleeps when I arrive from work!"

"You should maybe take some time off. You've been working way too much."

"I can't do that… He knows and you should too. Stop bothering me with this."

"Are you able to pay for your things since you started living here?"

"Yeah…"

"Then maybe you should take time off."

"Stop! Enough!"

I look at him as I feel anger just ramping up inside me.

"You're being too stubborn Edward."

I get up as I don't want to burst of anger in front of him.

"Leave me alone! Why are you all against me!" I reply.

I go upstairs and go in my bedroom and I hear my phone ringing in my pocket. I pick it up and see Madame Christmas's number. I answer.

"Yes?"

"I found a place for you two."

"Can I go visit it now?"

"Yes."

"Just send me the address by text and I'll go."

"Are you okay Edward? You sound stiff."

"I'm fine, bye"

I hang up and wait for her text message before coming out of my room again and get out of the house even though I hear Roy calling me.

* * *

Roy POV

I wake up the next morning, get dressed and go downstairs. I'm about to enter the kitchen but I see something on the corner of my eye. I go in the living room instead and see a blond sleeping on the couch. When did he get home? It must've been pretty late… I get closer and take a blanket to put over Edward. Sleeping like this, he looks so fragile. His long eyelashes are touching his cheeks and his long hair are just a mess but they frame his face so perfectly. I used to think that when he was dressed as a woman, he was stunning. But now that I see the real him, I think he is beautiful. His natural beauty is really just something else. Living with him isn't always pleasing since he's such a stubborn boy but he still has a great personality. He's caring and always think about other people before himself. He's just going through a hard time and I can understand that. As I'm living with him, I get to know what he likes to. His favorite color is red as he thinks it is an empowering color. He likes his coffee black and he hates milk. He loves stew though and isn't really fan of sweets like his brother. I even saw him multiple times just running through my books. He loves to learn new things and see new places. Routine isn't his style and he get angry when someone calls him short.

Oh, and he's adorable when he pouts. I could never tire of seeing him pout or just be angry about nothing. He really is just… Adorable? I get up as I stop staring at him and go in the kitchen to make myself and Alphonse breakfast. I sip my coffee as I'm cooking and I hear the cadet coming down the stairs. He comes closer and looks at what I'm making.

"Smells delicious." He says

"It's going to be."

I smile at him and he smiles back. I see he looks pretty tired but I don't ask why. Must've been because he was thinking too much about his brother. We sit down at the table after I get done with it and while we eat, Edward comes to see us, still sleepy and the blanket all around himself.

"Alphonse…" He says softly.

"Yes Nii-san?"

"I'm sorry for yesterday… I shouldn't have said that…"

Alphonse gets up to face his brother and he takes him in his arms. These two are so close. I kind of whished I had a sibling too now. I guess Hughes could be considered as my brother. Then Edward says.

"I found a new place for us."

Alphonse steps back to look at him.

"Already?"

"Yeah. It's already furnished and it's not too expensive."

"Didn't you wanted more time to save money?"

"I have enough saved for you to finish school."

"Okay…"

I look at them. So, they're going to leave already? We only had been living together for about two months… Did he really save up that much money? I have my doubts. Edward looks happy though… Maybe I shouldn't say anything.

"You look tired Nii-san, you should go back to bed."

"Yeah… Have a good day."

He then goes up the stairs as he yawns. Alphonse sits down and looks at me. So, I speak up.

"You're still going to come visit me, right?"

"Yeah! I'll come often!"

I smile a little. At least I won't lose contact with them. I don't really want to let them leave that early but knowing Edward, he's going to say that he can't abuse my money and time anymore and still leave. I hope Alphonse will be okay. He's not going to finish school soon though. Maybe another year or two… I know he's a genius and could finish this class sooner but still…

We finish eating and we do the dishes together before I get dressed in my uniform and go to work.

* * *

Edward POV

I go to work in a beautiful red dress and makeup to go with it. I arrive and see my client. He has bought me several times so I could call him a regular I guess... I think he really likes me. As we sit and watch the people dance on the dancefloor, I think a little. That apartment was pretty nice. Sure, It's not as clean and beautiful as Roy's house but it's better than nothing. We won't have to live off his back anymore. Most importantly, He won't have to spend his money on us anymore.

The night goes by pretty quickly and my client finally drops me off at the park. He gives me a good tip as I did a good job and I get in the bathrooms to change and take off my makeup. I then get to Roy's house and look around. They are asleep. Good, that leaves me time to eat a little something and go in my bedroom. I pack some of my stuff since we're moving out soon and finally get to bed. Alphonse didn't really seem happy when I told him that I found a new home… I wonder why... I finally fall asleep too.

I go to work the next day too without seeing Al or Roy. When I get back, I pack all my stuff since we're moving out the next day and I have some problems falling asleep. I think its excitement but after a while I succeed.

I get up the next day, get dressed and finish packing my stuff. I take my bag and get down the stairs. I smell the food so I get in the kitchen and see Roy and Alphonse making lunch… I woke up pretty late. I tell them hi and we sit at the table when they get done. I start to eat with them and look at Alphonse.

"Are you done packing?"

"Um… Yeah… Almost."

"I could give you some food before you go." Says Roy.

"No, it's fine." I reply. "I already bought food before we go there."

I see that he isn't happy with my answer but it's okay. He continues.

"You're going to come visit me, right?"

"If I have the time, yeah."

"Promise me."

"What?"

"I said, promise me Edward."

"Okay, okay! I promise."

I see him smirk. Why does he want to see me so much? Sure, I like his company… But we got to know each other in an event where I was an escort. Anyway, it was pretty enjoyable to live with him… He's just… Really a nice guy. Very generous. Maybe too generous. Caring… Anyway, we're still moving out today. We finish eating and Alphonse gets upstairs to pack the rest of his things and I wait at the front door. Roy then comes to see me.

"I hope everything goes well for you two." He says.

"Everything will be fine. You're getting worried for nothing."

"You know, I have become attached to you two… I'm not used to saying this but… I'm going to miss you."

I raise an eyebrow.

"We were only living together for two months…"

"I know."

He stretches his hand towards me and place one of my stray lock of hair behind my ear. I look up at his eyes. What is he doing?

He then leans towards me and…

Kiss me.

Wait… He's kissing me? I widen my eyes in shock and when I realize what's happening, I push him. What the hell?! Where did that come from?!

I look at him. Confused. He has just no expression on his face. I then see Alphonse getting down the stairs and I step back to get to the door. Roy says good bye to Alphonse and we finally get outside. We walk to out new apartment and get in. I just… Still can't process what just happened. It's as if my mind is blocking it. As we get in, I show Alphonse's new bedroom. I get to mine to put my bag on the bed and go look in the fridge. Fridge is full which is a good thing. I think we will be happy here. Or at least, I'll try to be happy with Al…

I spend the rest of the evening with him until he goes to bed. I stay in the living room, watching TV but I'm not really listening to it. I just lift my hand and touch my lips.

I thought… He was hetero… Why did he kiss me? He likes me like that? I… I don't know what to think anymore… Maybe he still has that image of me as a woman in his head? I don't know… But I don't want to talk about it with him… It's just too embarrassing… I think I'll just… forget about it. It was probably nothing. It was maybe a mistake. He can't like me like that right? Then why…?

I can't stop thinking about it… And I just fall asleep in the living room.

* * *

Is love starting to blossom? hehehe~

Sorry if I can't keep up with my schedule, I'm pretty busy but I'll try to at least post this story completely soon. We are approaching the end saddly enough. There's about three chapter left so if I get some reviews demanding them, I could publish them all next week~

~I hope you enjoyed~


	11. Chapter 11

~Enjoy~

* * *

Roy POV

I get out of my house and smell the fresh air of the summer morning. It is now August. Edward and Alphonse moved out in March and I think things are going well… I have no idea since Edward started to ghost me. I sent him text messages after he moved out, he did respond to me for a while but his answers were never really long. And one day he just completely stopped. Alphonse still comes to see me after school or on weekends. I try to ask him about his brother but he never has much to say. Edward works so much that they almost never see each other, which is a shame since his summer break is almost over. I try to ask him to make him come over too but he always has an excuse. Maybe… I shouldn't have kissed him before he left…

I sigh as I get in my car and go to the military base. I quickly get to my office and start working, putting Edward in the back of my head like everyday. I work on my papers for hours and look at the pile in front of me. I think I'll have to do overtime… There's a lot to do and I don't think I can finish it before 5PM… During lunch break, I go get a sandwich and come back to my office. I work on the papers as I eat but someone comes knocking on my door. They come in as I look up and see Hughes's wide smile.

"Hello Maes."

"Hi Roy! So, working hard?"

"Like always. These papers aren't going to fill themselves."

"You should give some to your subordinates you know."

"Yeah… Maybe I should…"

"So, did you get any news on Edward?"

"No… He's still ghosting me."

"Hm… Did you ask Alphonse to make him answer you?"

"I did. Still nothing."

He sits down in one of the sofas in my office. I take advantage of his presence to sit back and eat my sandwich while taking a little break.

"When's the supper with the superior officers again?" Hughes asks.

"In two days… It's going to be in the East Headquarters."

"Are you going to go?"

"I don't have a choice."

"You know… You could call for a certain someone to go with you…"

"What do you mean?"

He smirks. I hate those kinds of smirks because that let's me know that he knows something that I don't.

"You want to see Edward, right? Then call for Edna again to go with you."

I raise an eyebrow.

"You knew Edna was Edward?"

"I knew when I saw him behind the bar counter. I recognised those eyes instantly."

"Why didn't you tell me?! You even made me invite him back at the Christmas event!"

"Because I know you Roy. I saw that you liked his company."

"But… I'm not gay. Liking someone's company shouldn't make me want to just invite them for big events like that!"

"Like I said earlier. I know you Roy."

I look at him confused. What does he mean by that?

"I saw how you looked at him. At first you were thinking that he was interesting. And then at the bar you couldn't leave your eyes off of him. At Christmas when you danced with him, you looked like you were having the time of your life. And now that you have lived with him and know him better, you miss him and talk about him to me. I know you are more than attached, Roy."

More than attached?

"This must be a mistake Hughes. I do like him but it doesn't mean that I have fallen for him."

"Then I'll just say something else."

He gets up as he continues.

"Why do you hate the fact that he is ghosting you? Why didn't you want him to leave your house? Why were you ready to just take care of him and let him in your life? Think about that for a while… And invite him to the supper in the East."

I pout a little but he just smirks at me and leaves my office.

I guess… I do love him… I mean, when he left, I couldn't help it. I just had to kiss him when I saw those bright golden eyes. They… They make me feel as if I'm melting.

I then pick up the phone. I can at least try. Madame Christmas soon answers after I dial her number.

"Hello?"

"Hello Madame Christmas. This is Roy."

"Oh hi. So, why are you calling me for this time?"

"I have an important supper with the superior officers in East City and I need an escort."

"I have none in the East, you should know that."

"I'll pay for the transport and the accommodations. I think you know who I want too."

"I see… I'll talk about it with him."

"Just don't tell him that it was me who wants to rent him. Tell him it's going to be a surprise and that everything will be paid for him and a good tip is going to follow. It's only for one night."

"I get it. When is it going to be?"

"In two days."

* * *

Edward POV

I brush my hair and fix my makeup. My hair really is long… It gets to the middle of my back… Maybe I should cut them a little. Just the ends… I take a final look at myself on the mirror and get all my makeup in my bag. I'm seeing a new client tonight and, to be honest, I'm really nervous. I never know what to expect with new clients. Some are very fun to be around with. Others are… Obnoxious… And some are downright indecent. I go hide the bag in my bedroom since Alphonse isn't home and I go outside to go to my date. I take a taxi and I arrive at a big mansion. I see the cars parked a bit everywhere in the entrance and there's already people waiting outside to come in. My date then comes to me. A tall blond guy with blue eyes. He is well dressed and has a seductive smile. He does look good so why does he need an escort? Doesn't he have a girlfriend? We get inside and he brings me a drink.

The night goes well, I meet a lot of new people and try to be as impressive as I can but everyone in this party are very snob and only think about themselves. Even the guy I'm escorting. The night passes by slowly and I end up just being silent, sipping my drink as the guy just talks with his friend and watches the other women at the party. We finally leave in the hours of the morning and I see that he is pretty drunk. I tell him I'll call a taxi for myself but he insists on taking me back with his car. He even threatens me to not pay for the night! So, I don't have a choice… I get in his car with him but give him a false address which isn't too far from the mansion. I can just walk home from there… At least it's warm outside tonight. He parks the car at the address and turn around to face me.

I get a bad feeling… So, I just ask him for my tip. But he doesn't listen to me. He grabs my neck and start to kiss me. I try to push him away but he's just too strong for me. What the fuck did this night turn into?! I still try to push him away, I turn my head so he can stop kissing me and I feel him lick my neck while moaning grossly. But then, he goes too far. I feel a hand on my thigh under my dress going higher and higher.

I lose it. And punch him in the face with my prosthetic arm. While he is still in shock, I get out of the car and run for it. Fuck the tip! I'm not a prostitute! Even if he doesn't pay for tonight I don't care! What the fuck is wrong with him?!

I finally get home and before coming in, I check if he didn't follow me with his car. I don't see it anywhere so I go inside and immediately get to the bathroom. I feel… Disgusting. I can still feel his tongue on my neck and his hand on my thigh. I take off my clothes and go in the shower. I sigh heavily as I wash myself. I thought being an escort would be easy but… I never thought I would feel so weak and powerless in front of someone. I stay in the shower for as long as I don't have his disgusting smell on me and until I can't feel his touch on my skin anymore.

I go straight to bed after that. I'm just drained. Physically and mentally. I want to forget tonight. It was just a nightmare. It never happened.

Before going to sleep, I look at my phone and I see a text message from Madame Christmas.

'I have a job for you. The client wants to pay for your travels to go to East City for a supper. Hotel room and food will be paid and he's going to leave a credit card for you so you can buy a dress for the occasion. Just come see me tomorrow at the bar so I can tell you more about it. Oh, and he's willing to pay a lot for the night. He's one of your regulars.'

I read it blankly. I have to read it more than once to just get the information to my brain. So, one of my regulars wants to take me to East City? I'll think about it… I'll ask tomorrow who it is and maybe I'll go… I'll think about it tomorrow… Maybe I should leave that escort job… I don't think it is for me… And then I fall in a turbulent sleep. I don't know why but I'm having a lot of nightmares recently. I can't get a full night's sleep… Maybe it's because of stress? Alphonse did warn me about that…

The next day, I get up and say hello to Alphonse. We eat together and I tell him that maybe I'm going to go out of town for a night for an escort job. He doesn't seem to like it but I tell him its going to be my last time doing it… When I get back from East City, I'll just go back to being a bartender full time and burn all the dresses, shoes and makeup that I have… That seems like a good idea…

I then go out of the house and go meet Madame Christmas at the bar.

"Hello Madame."

"Hi Edward. So, do you want the job?"

"It depends… With who is it?"

"I can't tell. He wants it to be a surprise but I can tell you that it's one of your regulars."

"Why so far?"

"Because it's a supper for the superiors of the Army."

Oh, I see. I do have some regulars from the military. At least, those guys know how to act and they are always gentle with me. So, I accept. She gives me a credit card. There's no name on it but she tells me that it works and the client wants me to buy a new dress and everything else that I want with it. I can pay for my train ticket too and the food that I ate during the travel. She then tells me that the date is tonight. I kind of freeze. There's going to be no train for East City really soon. So, she drives me to my apartment so I can get at least new clothes for the day after, my makeup and other little things and say good bye to Alphonse. I go back to Madame's car and we go to the train station. I run as I almost get there late and I finally sit in the train cart.

I sit by a window and look at the horizon. The sun is still up pretty high in the sky. Good, I'll have time to go buy what I need in the city and go to the supper. Some hours later, I arrive and call a taxi to go to the stores and I look at the dresses. For once in my lifetime, I don't even look at the price tags. It's not my money so who cares. Maybe I should get a red dress… Or a black one? It would be classier… There's the pink one that's pretty too. Then I found a marine one. And I think about Roy. He did want me to wear a marine blue dress like that at our first date… As I look more at the dress, I see some red rhinestones on the chest and long red ribbons on the back. That's it. That's the one. I take it to the counter and pay for it with the unknown's credit card. I then call another taxi and tell the address of the hotel.

As the taxi driver goes off on the road, I get lost in my thoughts… I haven't talked to Roy in a long while… I did start to ghost him but… I'm quite busy you know. I can't really answer him while I'm on a date and since I'm always working, I can't really go see him. Plus, I don't really want to see him. Every time I think about him, I just think about the kiss we shared. I feel that I would be too awkward to just talk to him normally or even look at him.

I arrive at the hotel, give the credit card to the receptionist and she tells me I already have a payed room and gives me the key. Nice! That guy really thought about everything! I get to the room and stay surprised. It looks really nice and fancy. A queen bed in the middle of the room, a mounted TV on the wall and the bathroom is huge. There's a big tub that even looks like a Jacuzzi! This is awesome… Too bad I can't stay for more than one night… Maybe if I flirt with the guy, he will buy me another night…

I go in front of the huge mirror and starts my makeup. I then take my clothes off and put on the dress and the shoes that I just bought and some accessories. I then look at my chest. It feels as if I'm missing something… A necklace… I forgot about that… I just shrug as I look at myself again in the mirror. I look perfect! The dress really fits my curves perfectly. Two months ago, Nica even gave me a corset so I could get a smaller waist. It really is working wonders. I then check the address that Madame Christmas sent me on my phone and get out of the hotel. I take another taxi and pay with the credit card without a worry in mind. It's not my money! The car arrives in front of a military building and I take a good look at it. It's smaller than the one in Central but it's still impressive. I then just… stand in front of the gates. Waiting for my client.

I then hear my escort name being called out. I know this voice. I didn't think I was going to hear it tonight though…

I turn around and see Roy.

My heart skips a beat. I don't know what to say. I just… Look at him. And he looks incredible. He's not wearing his uniform like the other times. He's wearing a full luxurious suit with a marine blue tie. His hair licked to the back so we can see his face. I thought he looked good before… But right now… He looks gorgeous. He then comes closer and gives me a smile. A genuine smile.

"It's good to see you Edward."

* * *

:)


	12. Chapter 12

~Enjoy~

* * *

Edward POV

"It's good to see you Edward."

I then unfreeze and tell him.

"don't call me that here!"

"Sorry… I'm just really happy to see you."

"So… You are my client?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to see you. Since you work so much, I called you for work."

I look at him for a bit then bring my eyes down.

"I'm not going to be an escort after tonight… So, It's my last time."

"You found another job?"

"No, I'll just go back to the bar. Being an escort isn't really for me."

"Something happened. Is that it?"

I don't say anything. I don't want to talk about it. I just want to forget it forever.

"Well." He starts. "I invited you here tonight because I want to spend a good time with you. So, let's not talk about that stuff and let's just enjoy tonight."

"Yeah…"

He stretches his arm towards me and I grab it. We go inside and go into a room with multiple large tables. There are already people sitting down and talking to each other. Roy makes me sit down and he sits next to me. I then see someone familiar coming towards us and he sits in front of us. It's Hughes!

"Good evening Edna!"

I smile awkwardly at him. I feel tense because I know that HE KNOWS I really am Edward and not Edna.

"Good evening Maes."

"How's life?" He asks me.

"It's good."

I'm lying but I don't want to talk about my problems.

"Alphonse is going to finish school soon and I still work as a barmaid."

"That's good! Are you going to quit your barmaid job when he's going to find a job?"

"I'll think about it…"

Roy then speaks up.

"Tell me… What job would you like to have?"

I look at him and… I don't know what to say… I just lost hope of having a job that I like or even have a job where I'm happy…

"I… I don't know…"

"What about being a teacher? Or a scientist?"

"That means I would have to go back to school and I don't want to live in poverty while I go get an education. I don't want to be poor anymore."

"What about working in a library?" Asks Hughes.

"Sounds boring…" I say.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out in due time" Says Hughes while smiling.

An Officer than ask people to sit down and while were being served our supper, he makes a speech as he is retiring and wants us to greet the new Brigadier General that's going to replace him. Even King Bradley gets up from his chair to congratulate the new Brigadier General. I didn't even notice that he was here! We then start to eat and talk. I listen to Roy and Maes while I eat myself and sip a little of that champagne everyone is having. This supper feels too luxurious but I guess Bradley wanted it that way. We finish eating after a good hour or so and people are already starting to leave. Roy looks at me and asks me.

"Do you want to go?"

"Is the night already over?"

"For the supper yes. But not for us."

I look at him with a big question mark on my face. We tell good bye to Hughes which in return wishes us a good night and we go outside to Roy's car. He goes on the road and I look at him.

"Where are we going?"

"First, we're going to the hotel so you can dress up more casually. After that, I'm bringing you somewhere special."

"Somewhere special? Where?"

"You'll see…"

I don't know what he has planned but I trust him. So, why not. Let's just enjoy this last night as an escort. We get to the hotel and I take off my dress and my makeup. I put on my usual clothes and get back to Roy's car. He put something more comfortable too and we go on the road once more. I stare outside of my window and see that he is going out of the city. Where is he taking me?! After a while, we arrive in a forest and he parks his car.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"I'm not telling. Just follow me."

I shrug my shoulders and follow him. At least I know I can trust him. We go through the forest with a flashlight and after walking for another while, we arrive at a lake. We see the reflection of the trees and the moon on the surface. It's beautiful… But why did he bring me in the middle of a forest?!

"Talk to me Roy… Why did you bring me here?"

"I just wanted to spend some time alone with you."

"I can see that but… Why?"

He doesn't answer. He walks closer to the water and sits down. I then follow him and sit by him. He finally speaks up.

"Edward, do you hate me?"

"What? No, I don't…"

"Why aren't you responding to my texts then?"

"I… I was busy…"

"You can still answer me even if it's the day after."

"Sorry…"

"There's something you aren't telling me."

I sigh.

"I'm just feeling bad that you are so generous with us. I wanted to put a bit of distance between us since I feel you're too kind to us and you can't help it. I didn't want to be a bother."

"Well, you aren't."

"I didn't want you to spend more money on us either."

"You already told me that. Tell me the truth now."

I look at the water. I hesitate.

"You are strong Edward. You went through all of this on your own and you're still working hard to survive and be comfortable. I know you don't want help because you don't want to look weak but you aren't. I just want to help because… I'm attached to you. You and your brother. I want the best for both of you because of what you two went through."

"Why are you so generous with us?"

"I just told you. I got attached to you."

"There's got to be something more."

"Yes, there is… But it's hard to say."

"What do you mean?"

"… I'm prideful too you know."

"Yes, I know. But we're alone here so tell me!" I say that as I finally look at him in the eyes.

"I think…" He starts. "I think I love you Edward."

I raise my eyebrows as he says that.

"What?" I'm confused. Did I hear him well?

"You heard me." He says. "And I'm not even gay so I don't know why I feel so attracted to you. But since I saw you, I always was pulled towards you… Yes, you were in a dress but I knew you were a boy."

I just… Stare at him. I have no idea what to say and I feel myself just blush.

"And I know you feel something for me too." He continues. "I can see it in your eyes. Maybe it's not love, but I know you feel attracted to me too… Right?"

"I… I don't know…"

He then stares at me, as if he wants to know more, so I continue.

"I guess… I did think often that you were… Attractive… But, I'm not gay either."

Roy smiles and laughs a little. And I start to laugh too. The atmosphere got less tensed at least. He then takes my hand in his and we just look at the water together.

"I don't know what to think anymore…" I say.

"You don't have to think much. At least you know how I feel. I just wish you would answer to my texts now and maybe come see me once in a while."

"I'll try…"

"Don't try. Just do it."

"Are you giving me orders?"

"I guess you could call it that."

I pout. And he smiles.

"Stop smiling at me like that! Are you making fun of me?!"

"I'm not. I just think that you're adorable when you pout."

I can't help but blush. What a bastard!

We spend the rest of the evening on the side of the lake. He tells me a lot of things he found out about me by just observing me. Like my favorite color or the fact that I love books… My hatred of milk, even though it isn't hard to figure out and how I like my coffee. I was really surprised that he knew all that stuff about me. We then go back to the car after I started to yawn of fatigue and we go back to the hotel. He follows me to my room and before I go in, he calls my name so I turn to face him.

"Yes?" I ask him.

"I…"

He holds out one of his hand to my face to caress my cheek. I look at him in the eyes and he leans forward to get closer to me. He seems like he wants to kiss me but he freezes as our lips almost touch and he leans back and let go of my cheek.

"Good night Edward."

And he goes off to his own room as I watch him. Why did he stop himself? I am so confused… I get into my room and fill the tub up, get undressed and go in the water.

He… He wanted to kiss me, right? Why didn't he do it? I would've let him… Wait… Should I have let him? Maybe not… I feel my heart just beating really loudly in my chest. We had such a nice night… He really did make me feel carefree…And… Wanted? I never even once thought about work or my life in general when I was by the lake with him. It was as if tonight was… Magical. Maybe it's because he finally revealed his feelings for me… I… I don't know how to feel. I just wished this night would've continued forever… But I have to go back to my stress filled life tomorrow…

* * *

Roy POV

I get to my room and take a long shower. I then go to bed and try to sleep. But the only thing in my head are these golden eyes. The way they looked so bright with the light of the moon by the lake. I'm glad I finally said how I felt to him but I'm scared I went too far. I wanted to kiss him at the end but I was scared he would've pushed me away like last time. Plus, I don't think we can be a couple right now. I would have to make him fall in love with me. And… Would I really want to be in a couple with a man? I feel so attracted to him but I don't know anything about being gay. I always had women by my side for all those years. How would the world look at me if I had a man by my side now? I would have to think about it… But when I am with him… It's like the rest of the world doesn't exist. I just want to spend more time with him. Get to know him more. But if I do that, I might fall even more for him. I can't win…

I sigh… And I finally fall asleep. I dream about him all night.

I get up the next morning and text Edward.

'Do you want a ride home or do you want to take the train?'

I get a reply a few minutes after.

'I would like a drive home. I'll wait for you at your car.'

I get dressed, pack my things and go outside to meet the blond. I approach him as he is looking at me and we both get in the car. As I'm driving to go back to Central city, I talk to him.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Kind of… I have trouble sleeping."

"Do you know why?"

"No… Alphonse thinks it's because of stress but I don't feel stressed really."

"Just because you don't feel stressed doesn't mean you aren't."

"Maybe you're right… But how do I get less stressed out?"

"You should just relax… Take some days off. Spend time with your brother. His summer vacation is almost to an end and he misses you. You're always working and working. This just can't be good for you."

"I see what you mean but you know I need the money."

"I know… But still, your brother wants to spend time with you. And once he is done with school, you should find another job. Somewhere you'll be happier."

"But I am happy."

"Don't lie to me Edward. I can see it in your eyes. Something is missing and you aren't fully happy."

He doesn't respond. I look at him in the corner of my eye and he looks like he is about to cry. I then stop the car on the side of the road and face him.

"Life has been hard and cruel to you… But you're still here. Just take your life in your hands and make the best of it."

"I… I'm trying… I'm trying so hard… I feel as if I can never win though…"

He's starting to tear up and I just grab him and hold him in my arms. He doesn't cry but I feel him relaxing against me. I know that holding him like this makes him feel better. We stay like this for a long while until he says he's fine and I turn the car back on and we get back on the road. After a while in silence, I finally talk.

"When your brother will be working and have his own place, I would like you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"I would like you to live with me again."

"In your house?"

"Yes."

"Hm… I'll think about it."

"I hope you'll say yes. I would really like to have your presence by my side."

I see him have a little smirk which warms my heart. I just want to make him happy in the end… Even if we can't be a couple or even if he will never accept my love for him. Even if its one sided, I want to see his bright smile.

* * *

Saddly, this story is coming to an end. I'll probably post the last chapter tomorrow (lucky you)

So, just have a nice day and stay positive I guess? I hope you enjoyed this feel good chapter~


	13. Chapter 13

This story was short but oh so fun to write.

Welcome to the last chapter.

~Enjoy~

* * *

Edward POV

I followed Roy's advice and took a full week off. Since I've been working for more than a year for Madame Christmas, she even paid for the week and I spent it with Alphonse. We did a lot of activities, discovered more of the city and went to the amusement park more than once. He even found a house for rent and I think he really wants it for when he will finish school… If we're lucky, he will be finished for Christmas. I just wish he will be able to find a job soon after that. A lot of people get a degree and don't even work in their field of study for years… I texted to Roy too. Many times.

For the last day of my week off, Alphonse started back school so I was left alone at the apartment. I sigh as I'm watching TV and text Roy.

'Are you working today?'

He texts me instantly.

'No, why?'

I don't answer. I just go to my room to get properly dressed and get out to go to Roy's house. I don't want to stay alone…

I walk for a while and arrive at his front door. I knock and he opens it soon after. I blush a little as I see him. He's only wearing his boxers and his white button up shirt is just opened, letting me see his chest and stomach.

"Did you just wake up?" I ask.

"Yeah… You're bored so you came to see me?"

"Yeah."

He smiles a little and he let's me inside. He goes to his bedroom to get better dressed and I can smell food. I get to the kitchen and see that he is making himself breakfast. He comes behind me and starts talking, making me jump because I didn't hear him arrive.

"Are you hungry?"

"Uh… Kind of… I didn't eat breakfast."

"You should, breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

He goes to the stove and makes more food for me.

"I'm not a very good cook… And when I woke up, Alphonse was already at school so I didn't have the heart to make myself something in case it tastes bad."

"Did Alphonse never taught you how to cook?"

"Yes, he did… But… I just love putting too much spices or too many things in food. It's like when I'm drawing. I like putting a lot of details and people think it's too much"

I can see an amused smirk on Roy's lips. He then says.

"If you lived with me, I would make you food all the time."

"You know I don't want that…"

"I know… But you still have to keep your promise of coming to live with me when Alphonse finishes school and find a place for himself."

"I didn't agree to it!"

"Sure…"

He gets done with breakfast and we sit at the table to eat. It's true that every thing he makes taste really delicious… I couldn't get bored of his food but I don't want to take advantage of him! He's just too nice and I feel that he would just do everything I ask. Which, isn't a bad thing but still…

"So, your brother started back school?" He asks.

"Yeah, it's my last day off and I didn't want to be alone."

"I'm happy you thought about me. You should do that more often."

"You work a lot though and I don't want to be a bother."

"You are never a bother. Stop telling yourself that."

"Hm…"

We finish eating, do the dishes together and we go to the living room to watch a movie. We are both sitting apart on the sofa but he then passes an arm around my shoulders and makes me sit closer to him. I don't mind… I even feel more comfortable like this. I just relax against him. His warmth even makes me a bit sleepy but the movie is too interesting to just fall asleep. I can smell his perfume too… Smells so good… I feel my heart beating so loudly in my chest and even wonder if he can hear it. I then concentrate on him and feel his own heart. It sure is beating as strongly as mine. Even a bit more. I wonder why it does that… Is that a symptom of that so called 'love'? I thought it was going to be something else… Something more? But it does feel good…

Wait… Am I falling in love?

I frown a bit but I try to forget it and watch the movie. It sure is hard when Roy is so fucking close but… I do love having him close like that. We spend the day like that. Just being lazy and watching stuff on the TV. Then he asks me in the evening.

"What about going to the restaurant?"

"Sure, I'm starving."

We then go outside to his car and drive around in the city. I have no idea what I want to eat so he chooses for us. We arrive shortly after and get a table for two. I look a bit at the menu and then look at him. Why is he so goddamn handsome?! I swear, even the women look at him from afar. The waitress arrives, we order and she goes after giving a wink at Roy.

"Why are women just flirting openly with you like that?"

"Because I'm good looking."

"I know that…"

"I can't help it; I was born like this."

I pout a little while he smirks at me.

"Aren't you falling for me too?" He asks. "You were blushing when I was holding you earlier… And you're blushing now."

"Stop it!"

He giggles a little and I pout more as I feel my cheeks getting warmer.

"I don't even know what I feel for you. Sure, I feel good when I'm with you but I never was in love so I don't know anything about it."

"You're 21 and you never knew love?"

"No…"

"Hm… Well I kind of forgot what love was before you came in my life."

"How does it feel?"

"It feels as if my heart wants to burst when I'm close to you and I can't stop it. I think about you before I go to sleep and I think you are incredibly handsome."

I raise an eyebrow as I think and feel about the same. So, it means I am in love with him?

"You know…" As he continues. "Love isn't something that you know the second you meet someone. It isn't 'love at first sight' and people seem to exaggerate it just to seem interesting or just to prove to their partners that they really love them. Love is something you develop after some time. After knowing the person more and spending time with them."

"I see…"

He stretches a hand towards me and put one of my locks behind my ear so he can see my face more. I look at him in the eyes as he says.

"If you don't feel love for me then, I want to make you fall in love with me. Even though I have no idea how to treat a man or love a man… But if you work with me and tell me how you want to be treated, I'm sure we can make it work."

"It… It feels weird though no? All my life I thought I was attracted to women."

"I thought so too… I guess I'm gay but only for you."

I can't help it and start laughing and make him smile. I then stop after a while but still smirking I tell him.

"I guess I'm a little gay for you too then."

The waitress comes back and we start eating while talking about other stuff. Since it's getting late, he drives me back home and before I get out of the car, I tell him.

"Thank you for today. I had a great time with you."

"Me too… We should do that more often."

I then look at him. He's looking at me so intensely. I know he wants to do or tell something more but he doesn't do it. So, I lean closer to him and press my lips on his. I know he's surprised because he doesn't respond right away to my kiss. I feel like my heart could overflow at anytime but it feel so incredibly good. I feel his hand on the back of my neck and he starts deepening the kiss. I feel his tongue against mine and I swear, I feel myself just melting. We make out for what feels like an eternity and I finally let go.

"Good night Roy." I say.

"Good night Edward. Text me on your next day off."

I just smile at him and get out of the car. As I'm walking, I just feel as if I'm floating. I still have the lingering smell of his perfume and I swear I can still feel his lips on mine… They were really soft… I come inside the apartment and Alphonse looks at me. He smiles and he tells me.

"Did something good happen? You look really happy."

Should I tell him? He's my brother, I can't just hide it to him.

"I… I think I'm in love… With Roy."

He looks at me, surprised.

"Roy?!" He says. "I thought you were hetero!"

"I… I think I am… But, I don't know… It's different with him. I think I really am in love with him."

He looks at me weirdly but I don't know what else to say.

"You know Nii-san… I'll support you in everything you do. If you love him, then good for you, I wish he will make you happy."

I look at him surprised and I just approach him to take him in my arms.

"You're the best Alphonse!"

* * *

Edward POV

Some time passed after that date with Roy. Should I even call it a date? We did go at the restaurant… It didn't really feel like a date but I still like to call it that. We text each other almost everyday too. We tell each other good morning and good night. Is that being in love? I think about him a lot too. I smile when he texts or call me. I get this weird feeling in my stomach. It's a bit unnerving but still pleasing. Is that the butterflies that they call it?

As I'm sitting in the sofa and watching TV, I hear my phone ring in my pocket and I pick it up. I answer and hear Madame Christmas's voice.

"Hello Edward."

"Hi Madame Christmas. You need me to come in earlier?"

"Actually, I have a job for you."

"You know I don't do escort jobs anymore…"

"I know but this is someone special. I'm sure you'll accept it."

"Um… Who?"

I'm quite curious even if I don't want to escort anymore.

"Roy Mustang."

I frown.

"Roy? But he could've just asked me…"

"He wants you to escort him for the night. Tonight."

"He wants me to wear a dress again?"

"No. But, you need to be ready for tonight. Just come to the military base tonight at 6PM and he will come get you."

"So, I don't have to come work at the bar tonight?"

"No. Just take the night off with him and relax."

Does she know the relation that me and Roy have? I guess she does if she says it like that… Did he tell her? She IS his mother after all…

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Good, have a nice night Edward."

"You too Madame."

I hang up, still frowning. Why didn't he invite me himself? I'll have to ask him when I see him…

Edward POV

I arrive at the military base just dressed normally. I still put on some nice leather pants and my bright red coat. I stand on the curb and just wait for him. Not too long after, I see him arrive in his car and I get in. He goes on the road and I look at him. He's dressed casually but he still looks good. That man could look good in anything, I fucking swear…

"Roy… Why did you wanted me to escort you again?"

I see him pout a little and he says.

"Hi, good to see you too."

It's now my turn to pout.

"Answer me!"

"Okay… I wanted to spend some time with you and I know how much you like to work and I have a lot of work too. So, I decided to pay for your night with me so that you don't feel like losing money."

I'm still looking at him. I don't know what to say… He is right though. He then glances at me and smirks.

"So, where are we going?" I ask.

"Do you want to go at the restaurant or be cozy at my house?"

"Your house…"

"Good, because I have a stew in the oven."

"Why did you ask me then!?"

"Because I wanted to know which you would like more. I'm still trying to know you more."

I pout and he still smirks. I feel like I'm being played with! That fucking bastard… We arrive soon at his house and we go inside.

He takes out the stew from the oven and we sit at the table to eat together. We some time glance at each other but don't really say anything. Why is the atmosphere so tense? I never was this tense with him… I'm still happy to spend time with him though... I try to make small conversation and it goes smoothly from there on. We talk about our jobs, talk of when Alphonse will get his diploma. I even tell him that I'm trying to find an apartment for him for when he will find work. He then tells me.

"We are looking for a psychiatrist in the Army, right here in Central too."

"You think you could offer the job to Alphonse?"

"He's going to finish school pretty early… He's a good boy too… I'm sure I could work things out. He could have a room in the military barracks too while he looks for a place to live."

I can't help but smile. It finally looks like my brother is going to have a bright future. All I want for him is his happiness…

We finish eating and he invites me to the living room so that we can watch a movie on his TV. I sit by him on the sofa but he pulls me closer and wraps his arms around me, making me sit between his legs. I feel my cheeks blushing and try to avoid his look. I'm still not too comfortable to be this close to him but I still relax after a while and keep close to him.

* * *

Roy POV

We watch the movie together in silence but I think he watches it more than me. I can't help myself from glancing at him from time to time. Look at his long blond hair or his long eyelashes. I can even feel his heart beating strongly under my arms. This was the best idea I had in a while. But, the more I look at him, the more I want-… I told him my feelings towards him. He wasn't direct with me but I'm sure he is feeling the same… I have to try…

I can't take the suspense anymore and I put a hand under his chin so that he looks at me. I see those two pools of gold looking at me with curiosity and I lean down to press my lips on his. I can sense his body tensing up in my arms. I know I took him by surprise but I don't like to just announce what I'm about to do. He should've known that by coming on this night with me, I wasn't going to do nothing. Being this close to him just makes my heart and my head go crazy.

I finally lean back, leaving his lips and I take a good look at his expression. I see that he is surprised but I already knew that. I just wonder if I didn't go too fast or if he liked it. Before I can say anything, he just kisses me again. I can't hold back anymore and open my mouth to fully make out with him. I can feel the awkwardness on his part. That's pretty cute… His lips feel soft and hot though… I slip my tongue in his mouth and can hear a little grunt coming from him. We make out on the sofa for what feels like an eternity and our lips finally part ways. His cheeks are a bright red and he's panting. I just notice now that I am too. I smirk at him as I see that he liked it as much as me and I wrap my arms more around him and place my forehead on his shoulder. I tell him softly, as if I am whispering.

"I want you to sleep with me tonight… Just stay the night in my arms."

It sounds as if I'm pleading to him but I'm just afraid he's going to go back at his house with nothing more. I just want to sleep and dream with him in my arms tonight… I don't want to be alone in my bed…

"Okay…" I hear him say quietly. "I'll stay the night with you… But don't try anything more, I… I'm not ready for more…"

I can't help but have an amused smile on my lips.

"I wasn't even thinking about it…"

I pick my head up to look in his bright golden eyes and continue.

"I just want to hold you in my arms all night long while we dream together. I'll have to be careful not to crush you though…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… You are pretty small. I don't want to hurt you."

I see him frown and I just smirk back at him.

"I'm not small you fucking bastard!"

And with that, I giggle a bit while he looks at me with his adorable pout.

I think everything will become brighter in the future with him by my side. The more time I spend with him, the less I want to let him go… He's just that special to me…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this little fanfiction with a happy ending~

It was fun to work on it even though I had to ask the help of a friend to make it more interresting. Having imagination can be fun but a curse when you run out haha. I feel the ending was a bit short though but I couldn't figure out what more to write so if anyone wants (maybe) a litle 'bonus' 'extra' chapter, let me know by leaving a review and I'll see what I can do! (Maybe give me some ideas on what the bonus could be about too?)

Have a nice day and maybe see you later in another story~


End file.
